¿Por Qué No Puedo?
by M. Maroth Araya
Summary: Versión editada de "Camino Perdido". Debido a ciertas situaciones, Misaki empieza a dudar de su amor hacia Akihiko y confunde lo que siente por Haruhiko; él sabe que las cosas no pueden quedarse así y que debe tomar una decisión. ¿Será esta la correcta?
1. Una Parte De Ti En Mí

_A/N: ¡Ah! Bien. Como verán aquí está la nueva "edición" de "Camino Perdido", ahora titulado: "¿Por qué no puedo…?". Es un nombre simple, pero me gusta __^^. No saben cuantas veces se lo tuve que cambiar, pero finalmente me convenció este. Se me ocurrió viendo AMV's de JR, exactamente, fue uno en especial. Uno que usa la canción de Liz Phair llamada "__Why Can't I?__". Me quedé un rato escuchando la letra y me dije: "Oye, esto se parece un poco a las emociones de Misaki", y decidí usarlo como título. Hasta la fecha no me ha molestado para nada, así que estoy conforme ^^._

_Bueno, espero que la espera haya valido la pena y disfruten esta nueva edición de mi primer fic ^^._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Por Qué No Puedo…?.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 01: Una Parte De Ti En MÍ.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

- Misaki –susurró el hombre de voz monótona y madura tomando con suavidad, pero a la vez firmemente, las manos del muchacho de cabellos castaños.

El joven se mantuvo inmóvil con su vista fija en algún punto del suelo mientras escondía sus ojos verdes del hombre de traje.

- Misaki, mírame –pidió el hombre nuevamente con cierto tono de preocupación en su típica voz monótona sin quitarle un ojo de encima.

El joven ni intentó hacer algún sonido o movimiento, casi como si su cabeza estuviera en cualquier otra parte menos en esa habitación. El hombre, más que molesto con la actitud que el muchacho estaba teniendo con él, lo tomó por la cara forzándolo a enfrentar su mirada y removió los cabellos que podían impedir que lo viera bien con esos orbes verdes que tanto le llamaban la atención y amaba.

- Me gustas –le dijo antes de sellar sus labios sobre los de él.

- ¡Qué…! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Gritó el muchacho de inmediato intentando alejar al hombre sin tener éxito alguno- ¡Suéltame! –terminó por exigirle.

- No quiero, tu me gustas –repitió sin quitarle la vista.

Por un instante, Misaki pudo reconocer en el frío rostro del hermano mayor de los Usami cierta ternura y sinceridad que le hacían recordar a su pareja actual. Con suavidad, Haruhiko posó una de sus manos libres en la cintura del menor mientras la otra aún lo sostenía por la cara y lo empujó sobre la cama de sábanas blancas que había preparado para él tiempo atrás.

- ¿Ha-Haruhiko-san, qué pretende hacer? –apenas Misaki terminó esa frase Haruhiko volvió a besarlo, esta vez, aprovechando que la boca del muchacho aún estuviera abierta para hacerlo de la manera más apasionada que pudiera y probar ese tan ansiado sabor al que se había obsesionado desde la última vez que se habían visto en Marukawa.

Tomando entre sus labios la boca de Misaki, inició un beso simple que sólo implicaba la succión de estos para luego introducir su lengua. Misaki se sorprendió de inmediato al sentirlo e intentó empujarlo para que se detuviera, pero el hombre no parecía querer ceder ni un centímetro. Entonces intentó golpearle la espalda con ambos puños esperando que eso lo hiciera reaccionar pero, para su desgracia, en ese minuto su cuerpo ya no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, el beso se la había succionado casi por completo dejándolo sin otra opción más que aferrarse a la espalda de la chaqueta del mayor a la vez que presionaba con fuerza sus ojos para esconder las lágrimas que se formaban y caían rápidamente por su rostro. Cuando Haruhiko abrió sus ojos las notó y, soltando al muchacho, se alejó.

- Perdóname, te presioné demasiado –dijo secando con sus dedos los rastros de las lágrimas que habían caído por el rostro del muchacho para luego enderezarse y darle el espacio suficiente para que respirara y se sentara.

El joven no perdió el tiempo y tomó uno de los cojines de la cama como escudo a la vez que se alejaba del mayor de los Usami. Haruhiko levantó una ceja ante los actos del muchacho y volvió su mirada hacia un punto vacío de la ventana que estaba en la muralla al otro extremo de la habitación.

- No tienes porqué reaccionar así –dijo con demasiada tranquilidad en su voz.

- Sí, si tengo que, ¿de quién cree que es la culpa? –repuso el muchacho muy molesto y sonrojado.

- Ya no te preocupes, no volveré a hacerlo –dijo sin intentar mirarlo.

Después de esas palabras hubo un largo silencio, uno tan incómodo para el muchacho como para el hombre. Misaki estaba rogando por que Tanaka, el mayordomo de la mansión Usami, o que cualquier otro sirviente, tocara la puerta de la habitación preguntando si necesitaban algo para distraer la tensión del ambiente y lograr encontrar una excusa u oportunidad para escapar lo más rápido posible, pero nada, no llegaba nadie a rescatarlo. Entonces miró la habitación intentando distraerse. Esa habitación era la misma que tiempo atrás Haruhiko le había ofrecido para que viviera con él. Estaba igual como la última vez que la vio, en un extremo, cercano a una ventana, había un escritorio de madera con una silla que hacía juego y de respaldo color lila, en la esquina había un velador con un florero encima y a su lado otra silla de madera con el respaldo también de color lila, pero de distinto diseño al de la silla del escritorio, al centro habían otras dos sillas iguales a esta que rodeaban una mesita; pegado a la muralla había un espejo de marco blanco justo al lado de una ventana y luego estaba la cama donde se encontraba el muchacho junto al arquitecto. La cama con un dosel amarillo claro era cómoda al igual que sus cojines. Las sábanas blancas estaban puestas con tal perfección que casi dolía el sólo pensar en sentarse y desarmar su orden.

Aún inseguro, el muchacho seguía presionando el cojín que había tomado de la cabecera de la cama contra su cuerpo en un vano intento de protegerse de cualquier movimiento que fuese a hacer el mayor. Con lentitud recorrió con la mirada al hombre. Vestido con su típico traje formal y camisa blanca usaba una corbata violeta que intentaba darle un poco de vida a su presentación, pero su expresión facial no lo ayudaba mucho. Sentado con sus piernas cruzadas y con una mano sujetándose la cabeza seguía mirando hacia la ventana que estaba cerca del escritorio.

"_A pesar de que no se parecen en nada_", pensó el muchacho deteniéndose en el rostro del hombre, "_tienen ciertas cosas en común. Por ejemplo, su perfil, la forma de su nariz, ojos y labios es muy parecida. Supongo que eso lo heredaron de Fuyuhiko-san. También, ambos son exageradamente persistentes y derrochadores con su dinero. Me acuerdo cuando lo conocí, por accidente le dije que me gustaban las fresas, aunque eso no es mentira, y terminó enviándome cajones llenos de ellas por varios días, y por eso, Usagi-san empezó a competir comprándome cualquier producto hecho a base de ellas. De verdad que fue una pesadilla._"

Los pensamientos del muchacho fueron interrumpidos al ser descubierto observando al mayor. Haruhiko se enderezó y, apoyándose en la cama con la misma mano con la que se sujetaba la cabeza, se acercó lentamente al muchacho sacándole un sonrojo enorme.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó sin cambiar su expresión- ¿Acaso estás reconsiderando la propuesta que te hice tiempo atrás?

- ¡Pe…! ¡¿Pero de qué está hablando? –Exclamó sin poder esconder su nerviosismo- N-No entiendo de qué me está hablando, Haruhiko-san.

- Entonces te lo voy a repetir. Misaki –se acercó peligrosamente a los labios del muchacho-, múdate aquí, a vivir conmigo. Yo seré mejor que Akihiko.

Ambos se quedaron por un breve momento mirándose a los ojos y buscando descifrar los pensamientos del otro. Antes de que el muchacho pudiese darse cuenta, el mayor le quitó con rapidez el cojín que los distanciaba y, rodeándolo con sus brazos, lo acercó a su cuerpo robándole otro beso apasionado.

Misaki intentó resistirse, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo Haruhiko ya había terminado el beso, pero no el abrazo. Acomodando su cabeza en el cuello del muchacho, Haruhiko lo apretó con fuerza hacia su cuerpo.

- Misaki, me gustas, de verdad. Quédate conmigo –susurró detrás de su oreja.

El muchacho se estremeció levemente al sentir esa pequeña brisa que soltó el mayor para luego aferrarse, inconscientemente, a su espalda correspondiendo el abrazo. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente antes de que él pudiese intentar hacer algo para detenerlo. De pura vergüenza intentó alejar al mayor para que no lo sintiera, pero sabía que ya era tarde, Haruhiko ya lo estaba tomando con delicadeza por el rostro y besando con mucho cuidado.

"_¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Esto no debería estar sucediendo._", pensaba a la vez que intentaba mantener sus ojos abiertos y la mente funcionando, "_Usagi-san me debe estar esperando. No puedo permitir que esto continúe, debo alejarme de Haruhiko-san lo más…_". El muchacho no logró terminar su pensamiento debido a que la mente se le fue en blanco y ya ningún razonamiento parecía querer asomarse.

**(…)**

Akihiko se estaba esforzando al máximo para terminar con la novela que estaba escribiendo. Se suponía que ese día iba a tener una cita con su pareja, pero Aikawa apareció desde temprano exigiendo el manuscrito cancelando cualquier plan. Esta situación hacía que se sintiera muy molesto y frustrado, tenía planeado ir a ver una película con el muchacho, llevarlo a cenar y luego a algún hotel donde tuvieran una alocada noche de pasión hasta el amanecer, pero al mirar por la ventana se dio cuenta que, aunque terminase en ese mismo instante su manuscrito no podría convencer al muchacho para que salieran.

Mientras Akihiko se resignaba a su situación actual, Aikawa estaba muy cómoda sentada en el sillón de la sala de estar leyendo por millonésima vez _Jun'ai Romantica_. No importaba cuantas veces la leyera, nunca le aburría la historia que había creado Akihiko, además, le causaba un poco de curiosidad si todo lo que estaba escrito era verdad. Se suponía que los personajes principales eran Akihiko y Misaki. Pero sabía que si le preguntaba a Akihiko era muy probable que éste la miraría con una expresión picara, casi diciéndole "_¿De verdad quieres saberlo?_", y luego la dejaría imaginándose cosas. Pensó en preguntarle a Misaki, pero sabía que éste se pondría tan rojo como un tomate y a tartamudear y preguntarle cómo se le ocurre hacer ese tipo de preguntas. Sabía que no importase a quien le preguntase, nunca le responderían como a ella le gustaría. Pero, definitivamente, iba a ser más divertido preguntarle al muchacho que al escritor.

Una vez que terminó de leer todos los libros publicados hasta la fecha se fijó en su reloj pulsera, eran pasadas las ocho de la tarde y el muchacho no había regresado aún. ¿Dónde podría estar?, no era común que llegase pasada la hora de la once. La mujer tomó su cartera que reposaba sobre la mesa de la sala de estar buscando su celular, estaba preocupada por el muchacho y sabía que el escritor también lo estaba, aunque estuviese trabajando en ese mismo instante. De inmediato encontró su número, lo tenía en la lista de llamadas recientes porque, días atrás, le pidió que ayudara a Akihiko a sacar más ideas para la novela que estaba escribiendo. Presionando el botón para llamar colocó el aparato contra su oído hasta que sintió la puerta principal abrirse.

- ¡Oh! Misaki-kun, bienvenido –le sonrió cancelando la llamada.

- Hola Aikawa-san, ya regresé –saludó el muchacho de ojos verdes sonriendo con suavidad.

- ¿Sucede algo, Misaki-kun? No te vez muy bien –se acercó tocando su frente buscando algún indicio de fiebre, pero no encontró ninguno.

- N-No sucede nada, Aikawa-san, es solo que estoy un poco cansado –respondió con la misma sonrisa con la que la saludó.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices –respondió Aikawa suponiendo que se estaba imaginando cosas.

A pesar de que el muchacho logró convencer a Aikawa con sus palabras, había algo que no podía negar y eso era que _sí_ había algo que lo preocupaba. El sólo hecho de recordar los labios de Haruhiko sobre los suyos hacía que su corazón se estremeciera, ¿cómo se supone que debiera estar tranquilo con esa deliciosa sensación si el estaba con Akihiko?

Cuando estaba con Haruhiko besándose su mente se fue totalmente en blanco impidiéndole que pensara en alguna forma para alejar al mayor. Claro que era difícil de reconocer pero, se sentía tan bien con esos enormes brazos alrededor suyo y esos finos labios invadiendo los suyos. El recordarlo era simplemente un placer tortuoso.

**(…)**

Ambos hombres se besaron apasionadamente hasta que la mano de Haruhiko se deslizó por debajo de la camiseta del muchacho haciéndole recordar el rostro de Akihiko. De inmediato alejó al mayor de su cuerpo de un empujón y jadeante le desvió la mirada.

- Haruhiko-san –dijo entre jadeos-, no puedo corresponderle. Yo estoy con Usagi-san.

- Aún así me acabas de corresponder –dijo con su típico frío tono acompañado de un dejo de molestia que Misaki pudo percibir sin ninguna duda.

Misaki se quedó inmóvil antes esas palabras mientras, con sus ojos escondidos detrás de sus cabellos, miraba en secreto como el hombre se levanta y dirigía hacia la puerta. Por un momento se detuvo para mirar de reojo al muchacho que se mantenía firme en su decisión de no volver a mirarlo. Cinco minutos después de que se retirara apareció Tanaka para invitar al muchacho a cenar con ellos, después de todo, ya iban a ser las siete de la tarde. Misaki intentó rechazar la invitación, pero Tanaka le insistió tanto que no pudo rechazarlo. Después de comer en silencio junto a Haruhiko una cena muy simple (más simple de lo que se esperaba) intentó irse caminando pero, por insistencia de Haruhiko, el chofer de la mansión Usami lo llevó a la estación de metro más cercana.

Los recuerdos del muchacho fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un vidrio destrozarse y una voz femenina gritando su nombre.

- ¡Misaki-kun! ¿Estás bien? –Se acercó de inmediato la pelirroja a la cocina para ver al muchacho.

El suelo estaba lleno de los pedazos de un vaso transparente que al parecer contenía leche con chocolate. En un principio el muchacho parecía estar absorto en sus pensamientos, pero cuando se agachó para recoger un pedazo del vaso, Aikawa le gritó.

- No toques nada, Misaki-kun, iré a buscar la escoba de inmediato.

Después de un rato la cocina volvió a la normalidad y, a excepción del vaso faltante, parecía como si nada hubiese sucedido. Aikawa volvió a tocarle la frente al muchacho pensando que tal vez estaba empezando a resfriarse, pero éste insistió en que sólo estaba cansado y se disculpó para ir a dormir. Sabía que la mujer iba a quedarse dormida en el sillón esperando a que Akihiko le entregara el manuscrito, por lo cual, antes de encerrarse en su cuarto, le dejó una frazada a mano.

**(…)**

A la mañana siguiente el muchacho se despertó a las nueve de la mañana, afortunadamente era sábado por lo cual podía haraganear por un rato más en su cama, pero los recuerdos del sueño que había tenido anoche no le permitieron que se volviera a dormir. Aunque más que un sueño le parecía una pesadilla. En él estaba siendo abrazado por la espalda de una manera tan posesiva que le hacía pensar que era Akihiko, pero cuando se volteaba a verlo veía que era Haruhiko quien, además, le arrebataba un beso. Luego de que terminara esa muestra de afecto el muchacho veía que era Akihiko quien lo estaba besando y ahora empujaba contra una cama enorme de sábanas blancas, y el que ahora se ponía sobre él era Haruhiko que volvía a besarlo. Lentamente sintió como cuatro manos lo acariciaban y desvestían con rapidez dejándolo sólo con sus bóxers puestos. Cuando se fijó de donde provenía cada mano pudo ver que, al frente suyo, estaba Akihiko acariciando con una mano sus pezones y con la otra presionando sobre sus bóxers calentándolo lentamente mientras la besaba al cuello; mientras que, detrás suyo, estaba Haruhiko acariciando sus caderas y trasero a la vez que besaba sus espalda. Luego el sueño se volvió más excitante al verse a si mismo que estaba teniendo relaciones con ambos Usami.

"_¿Cómo es posible que tenga este tipo de sueños?_" se preguntó totalmente sonrojado intentando taparse la cara con sus sábanas, "_¡Este sueño no es normal! ¿Cómo puedo soñar que estoy con ambos haciendo… eso… si ni siquiera se soportan en la misma habitación? Espera… eso no es lo que quiero decir. Primero que nada, ¿por qué tenía que estar en medio Haruhiko-san? Esto debe ser un error, mi cabeza debe de estar jugando conmigo. Sí, eso debe ser, ¿no?_"

Después de un rato rodando sobre su cama intentando relajarse y olvidar su sueño, el muchacho escuchó a la pelirroja gritar.

- ¡Usami-sensei! ¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo durmiendo cuando aún no ha terminado el manuscrito?! ¡Si tanto quiere dormir, termine pronto!

De fondo se escuchaban los gruñidos de Akihiko frente a las quejas de la mujer. Misaki sabía que en cuanto terminara de escribir y se fuese la editora, Akihiko iba a tirársele encima con la excusa de que necesita "_recuperar energía_", y el hombre llegaba a ser muy bruto con tal de saciar su sed sexual, por eso era mejor darle algo de comer para que tuviera el estómago satisfecho y se le calmaran un poco los ánimos. Rápidamente se dirigió al baño y duchó. Una vez que terminó se vistió y dirigió de inmediato a la cocina a preparar un poco de café y unos sándwiches para los adultos. Al terminar llevó sobre una bandeja todo lo preparado a la habitación del escritor.

- ¿Y? –Preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras entraba- ¿Cómo va, le falta mucho para terminar? –dejó la bandeja de madera sobre el escritorio del mayor acercándole una taza de café a Aikawa.

- Gracias, Misaki-kun –agradeció Aikawa recibiendo la taza-. ¡Por desgracia aún faltan cerca de treinta páginas para terminar y Usami-sensei se rehúsa a escribirlas! –chilló.

- No estoy inspirado en este momento –agregó después de la queja de su editora.

- ¿Cómo puede no estar inspirado si le traje todo el material que usted necesitaba? ¡Deje de haraganear de una vez y termine de escribir, por favor!

- Si no me siento inspirado no puedo escribir –respondió dedicando una desagradable mirada a su editora provocando que esta contuviera un grito de desesperación-. Además, ¿por qué me estás insistiendo tanto ahora si la fecha de entrega es en una semana? –preguntó encendiendo un cigarrillo.

- ¡Pero si ya se lo dije! La fecha de entrega es este miércoles y estamos a sábado. Necesito que me entregue el manuscrito antes de esa fecha.

- Entonces aún tengo tiempo. Ahora váyase y déjeme descansar.

Uno podría pensar que el muchacho ya debería estar más que acostumbrado a estas discusiones entre el escritor y la editora, pero era evidente que nunca lo haría. Estar presente en esas discusiones no solamente lo incomodaban bastante sino que también acostumbraban a meterlo en problemas.

- Usagi-san –interrumpió la discusión-, ¿por qué no comes algo para recuperar energía? –dijo con una sonrisa fingida a la vez que le acercaba la taza de café que le había preparado.

Inmediatamente Akihiko sujetó con una mano la taza que el muchacho le ofrecía y dejó a un lado, mientras que con la otra sujetaba su muñeca y lo acercaba bruscamente hacia su cuerpo.

- ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor forma de recuperar energía? –susurró acercando peligrosamente sus labios a los del muchacho.

Misaki, abriendo sus ojos de par en par junto al recuerdo del día anterior, empujó al hombre con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que se sonrojaba salvajemente.

- ¡Dé-Déjate de bromas, por favor! Ahora tienes que terminar con tu manuscrito y no creo que haciéndome _eso_ te ayude.

- En realidad –interrumpió Aikawa tomando la laptop del escritor y acercándosela-, fíjate hasta donde quedó.

Misaki tomó la laptop y la empezó a leer:

"… _Akihiko encerró entre sus brazos al muchacho sin la más mínima intención de soltarlo._

_- Hagámoslo –susurró en su oído para luego besarle el cuello._

_Misaki se giró entre los brazos de Akihiko para que los labios de ambos se unieran en un largo y apasionado beso. Luego rodeó posesivamente el cuello del mayor para prolongar el beso._

_Al separarse, el muchacho miró a Akihiko con un profundo rubor en sus mejillas y susurró…_"

- Como podrás ver –empezó Akihiko-, no se me ocurre exactamente qué hacer con '_Misaki_'. Podría hacer que diga algo así como "_vamos a la cama_" o "_hagámoslo ya_" u "_hoy quiero ser __**yo**__ el que empiece_" o "_puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo_", pero aún no estoy seguro.

- ¿Y por qué necesitas mi ayuda con eso? –Reclamó Misaki sin poder siquiera intentar esconder su rubor- Tu eres el escritor, escribe lo que se te de la gana, siempre haces lo mismo, ¿no?

- Sí, pero necesito que me ayudes a recrear la escena que hay en mi mente –tomó las manos del muchacho y las puso alrededor de su cuello-, sólo tienes que sujetarte firmemente de mi y yo haré el resto –sonrió traviesamente.

Misaki, usando más fuerza de la que esperaba usar, se soltó del agarre y salió de la habitación quejándose de la actitud y del actuar del escritor, cosa que dijo más bien para intentar disimular la brutalidad con la cual había actuado. Normalmente no habría podido escaparse de una _mañana de pasión_ proporcionada por el mayor, pero esta vez había sido diferente. Esta vez, al sentir al hombre tomarlo por las manos volvió a recordar el día anterior.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?"_, se quejó una vez que se escondió en la cocina, "_¿Por qué tengo que recordar a Haruhiko-san cada vez que Usagi-san me toca?_". Por un instante Misaki se miró las manos recordando la forma de la cual se soltó del agarre del escritor. "_Aún no entiendo… cuando Usagi-san me tocó recordé las manos de Haruhiko-san tomando las mías, pero no entiendo porqué si ambos son distintos en ese sentido. Usagi-san tiene las manos frías, mientras que Haruhiko-san las tiene cálidas, aunque ambas sean grandes no deberían hacerme recordar las del otro…_"

Los pensamientos del muchacho fueron interrumpidos por la llamada de la pelirroja que salía de la habitación de Akihiko.

- ¡Misaki-kun! –lo llamó mientras bajaba las escaleras

Misaki dejó de mirarse las manos y se volteó hacia ella para recibirla con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Qué sucede Aikawa-san?

- Oh, Misaki-kun –exclamó una vez que llegó a su lado-, de verdad que lamento tener que meterte en problemas para que Usami-sensei termine de escribir. No era mi intención incomodarte o molestarte –se disculpó muy apenada.

- No tiene porqué disculparse, Aikawa-san, no estoy molesto –respondió el muchacho.

Aikawa miró algo sorprendida al muchacho por la respuesta que le dio con una sonrisa sincera.

- ¿En serio? –Preguntó sin intentar esconder su sorpresa-. Es que me sorprendiste allá arriba –dijo señalando la habitación del escritor- cuando te fuiste de la habitación, pensé que te habías enojado mucho. Después de todo, te estábamos metiendo en otro capricho del Sensei.

Misaki ya sabía que su reacción no había sido la mejor, pero no esperaba que hubiese sido tan impactante. Bajando la cabeza se disculpó con Aikawa por haberla preocupado de más y pensó en ir a disculparse con Akihiko, pero la pelirroja le dijo que, gracias al modo en el que había reaccionado, logró hacer que el escritor al fin se pusiera a continuar la historia, asique prefería que lo hiciera después. Claro que después de esa charla el muchacho no se quedó nada tranquilo. En ese momento no estaba muy seguro de cómo disculparse con el escritor, pero temía que si lo hacía después de que terminara de escribir acabarían teniendo sexo y en ese minuto no se sentía muy seguro como para hacerlo, después de todo, el día anterior se había estado besando con Haruhiko, justamente la persona que Akihiko odia más que a nadie o nada en el mundo.

Mientras que intentaba encontrar alguna solución a su problema, dedicó toda la mañana para limpiar lo que pudiera del departamento y en la tarde se enfocó en estudiar para los exámenes que tendría esa semana en la universidad. Al final, el escritor no terminó de escribir ni ese día ni el domingo y Aikawa se tuvo que quedar a dormir en el estudio del escritor. ¿Por qué justamente ahí? Porque así podría hacerle un poco de presión para que terminase de una buena vez. Las pocas charlas y encuentros que tuvo el muchacho con su _pareja_ fueron solamente a la hora de la comida cuando le llevaba la bandeja a la habitación, además de esa pequeña interacción no pudieron siquiera intentar mantener una conversación.

Y así fue como llegaron al lunes. Justamente ese día, Misaki tenía un examen a las ocho de la mañana, por lo cual salió temprano a darla. A las diez ya estaba libre y no tendría nada que hacer en la universidad hasta las cinco de la tarde, hora a la cual tenía otra clase a la que necesita asistir.

El castaño tenía cuatro opciones. Una era quedarse en la universidad haciendo quien sabe que cosas, otra era salir con Sumi-senpai y sus amigos, otra era pasearse por el centro, y la última era regresar al departamento de Akihiko. De inmediato descartó la última debido a que no se sentía cómodo estando ahí después de haberlo engañado, aunque el escritor no supiera nada no sentía que fuese lo correcto. Pensó que entonces, la mejor opción era salir con su senpai, pero este se le había adelantado y no lo encontró por ningún lado de la facultad. Consideró el quedarse en la biblioteca, pero sabía que era muy probable que se quedara dormido y se perdiera la clase. Al parecer entonces, su decisión estaba tomada, esa tarde se pasearía por el centro. Tal vez cambiando el ambiente pueda encontrar alguna solución a su problema.

**(…)**

* * *

><p><em>AN: asdf! xD ¿Y qué le pareció? Si sé cambié un poco la situación, pero creo que ahora está mejor narrado, ¿no creen? Bueno, con esto les deseo que hayan tenido una fantástica navidad y año nuevo, y si el año nuevo no empezó tan bien como algunos esperaban, pues les digo que no hay mal que por bien no venga ^^._

_Por si alguien está curioso… Ya di la prueba de selección universitaria, no me fue tan bien como necesitaba y la próxima semana sabré si quedé o no en alguna universidad, asique aquí me tienen cruzando los dedos x3 xD._

_Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, no les puedo asegurar para cuando les traeré el siguiente capítulo, pero sí les puedo asegurar que será antes del 10 de febrero (pongo un mes de espera para asegurarme de que voy a poder hacer las revisiones necesarias). Pero igual me harían felices con algún review (recuerden muchas veces son una buena inspiración para que uno siga escribiendo ^^)._

_Take care~!_


	2. Bajando la Calle Conociendonos

_A/N: Si sé, me demoré bastante, pero aquí está, que a nadie se le ocurra pensar que abandoné este proyecto ya que ni loca lo abandono… sólo se comió mi tiempo la universidad. Espero que les guste y espero pronto traerles el tercer capi… pero ahora y sin más demora, los invito a leer =P_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Por Qué No Puedo…?.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 02: Bajando la Calle Conociendonos.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

- ¡Mi-sa-ki! –gruñó el hombre de cabellos claros antes de arrojarse sobre su escritorio.

Llevaba cerca de tres días pegado a la pantalla de su laptop escribiendo una novela en la que ya no estaba muy metido y lo único que su cabeza llegaba a formularle era el rostro de su pareja de ojos verdes junto a su reacción del día sábado.

Akihiko había intentado "_recargar_" sus energías con el muchacho, pero éste reaccionó de muy mala manera rechazándolo. Esa actitud no era normal, pero Aikawa le explicó al hombre que no había llegado bien y parecía cansado, por eso lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlo tranquilo y que terminase con su trabajo de una vez.

Con bastante dificultad le hizo caso a su editora. En un principio no quiso, sólo quería ir por su pareja y "_animarlo_" con su amor, pero la pelirroja logró convencerlo prometiéndole aplazar la fecha de entrega para el próximo manuscrito.

Pero el resto del día no fue muy alentador o esperanzador para el escritor, Misaki actuaba muy extraño, evitaba a cada momento el quedarse a solas con el, no lo miraba a la cara y tampoco almorzaban juntos. Akihiko asumió que eso se debía a que estaba avergonzado de su reacción de la mañana, pero esa conclusión duró sólo hasta el día siguiente en el cual la actitud del muchacho se mantuvo. El domingo, el escritor se puso insistente llegando a casi exigirle al muchacho que comieran juntos, pero éste le ponía una excusa para todo diciéndole que tenía que enfocarse en su trabajo primero antes que de sus caprichos.

Sabía que el muchacho era demasiado serio cuando se trataba de su trabajo, pero ahora parecía exagerar. Al final fueron esas excusas las que lo motivaron a terminar su novela, no entendía qué era lo que molestaba a su pareja, pero lo iba a descubrir tarde o temprano.

Tenía todo planeado y estaba apunto de terminar su manuscrito ese mismo lunes cuando miró la hora. "_¿Ya son las dos?_", se preguntó sorprendido.

- ¡Misaki! –Gritó sin dejar de teclear- ¡Tengo hambre!

Silencio.

En ese minuto Aikawa ya no estaba en el departamento del escritor debido a que tenía que ir a la editorial para preparar otros papeles.

Dudándolo un poco salió de la habitación para asomarse por la baranda volviendo a llamar al muchacho. De nuevo el silencio fue su única respuesta.

¿El muchacho todavía no había llegado? Eso era raro, normalmente volvía casi de inmediato para preparar la comida y después de devolvía a sus clases, pero ni olor de ella había.

El escritor, de verdad hambriento, bajó las escaleras con el objetivo de entrar a la cocina sólo para descubrir una nota pegada en el refrigerador.

"_Sensei_", decía el pedazo de papel con la letra de Aikawa. "_Misaki-kun llamó y me pidió que le calentara la comida que dejó en el refrigerador, pero en este momento no puedo, hágalo usted mismo por favor._"

Akihiko soltó un soplido recordando lo que había en el refrigerador: las sobras del día anterior.

"_PD: ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Ya terminó el manuscrito?_"

Ante el postdata hizo una mueca de desagrado, no necesitaba que esa mujer lo estuviera controlando a cada rato hasta con este tipo de notas, él no era un niño pequeño al cual le tenían que recordar sus deberes, pero había una cosa que lo preocupaba bastante, ¿por qué Misaki le había pedido eso a la pelirroja? Esto ya se estaba poniendo extraño, definitivamente lo estaba evitando. Con decisión metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó su celular discando de inmediato el número del muchacho. Esperó unos cuantos tonos antes de que la llamada fuese conectada.

- _¿Aló, Usagi-san? _–contestó del otro lado de la línea la voz del muchacho algo nerviosa.

- Misaki, ¿dónde estas? –preguntó sin rodeos.

- _¿En dónde estoy…? Em… pues, en un restaurante…_

- Pensé que íbamos a comer juntos, ya terminé el manuscrito asique no tienes que preocuparte de nada –el muchacho se quedó en silencio por un rato. De fondo Akihiko pudo escuchar una voz un tanto familiar decir algo-. ¿En dónde estás? Te iré a buscar.

- _No, Usagi-san, no te preocupes. Mira, en el refrigerador están las sobras de ayer dentro de un pote, sólo tienes que ponerlo dentro del microondas para que se caliente._

De nuevo esa voz extremadamente familiar parecía decirle algo al muchacho, pero aún no podía descifrar a quién le recordaba e irritado interrumpió al muchacho.

- ¿Con quién estás?

- _Em, pues… con un amigo_ –respondió vacilando un poco.

- ¿Acaso estás con ese senpai tuyo?

- _No _–respondió seguro esta vez-_, hoy Sumi-senpai salió antes que yo y no lo pude encontrar._

- ¿Entonces con quién estás?

- _Em… bueno, pues… _-el muchacho enmudeció por un rato pareciendo cada vez más sospechoso para el escritor-_ estoy con… em… Haru-san_.

Akihiko gruñó antes de continuar.

- ¿Y quién es esa persona, si se puede saber?

- _Es un… em… compañero de clase._

- ¿Y por qué nunca había escuchado de él?

- _U-Usagi-san… no empieces por favor… _-rogó el muchacho casi en un murmuro.

Ante esa actitud Akihiko gruñó con molestia, pero resignado pensando qué hacer preguntó.

- ¿A qué hora vuelves?

- _Pasadas las siete, mas o menos a esa hora termino con mis clases. Usagi-san, tengo que colgar, nos vemos más rato._

Después de esas palabras colgó rápidamente. Akihiko supo de inmediato que algo sucedía, Misaki era demasiado obvio cuando mentía, tartamudeaba más de lo normal y usaba muchos "em" y "pues", era demasiado obvio que en esos momentos se encontraba pensando en qué decir.

"_Haru-san…_", repitió dentro de su cabeza el nuevo nombre. Nunca antes había escuchado al muchacho hablar de él y eso le causaba más curiosidad. ¿Qué estará haciendo esa persona con su pareja? Quiso salir de inmediato para averiguarlo, pero el muchacho nunca le dijo donde se encontraba y para colmo aún no había terminado la novela como le había dicho al muchacho. Antes le había mentido sólo para convencerlo de que fuese hacia el departamento, pero no le sirvió de nada. Aún tiene que terminarlo, no le conviene que Misaki descubra su mentira, era muy probable que se enojara con él y no le dijera quién era ese tipo.

Resignado por el momento a su situación, metió en el microondas su comida y se la comió antes de volver a su estudio para terminar con su trabajo.

**(…)**

A unas pocas cuadras al norte de Mitsuhashi hay una plaza bastante cuidada rodeada de tiendas de comida y objetos varios donde ahora mismo se encontraba el muchacho de diecinueve años de edad. En ese momento se hallaba mirando las cosas que habían en las vitrinas de una librería a la cual entró para ver si había salido algo nuevo de su manga favorito. Según lo que tenía entendido, esa semana no iba a salir nada nuevo de esa serie, pero uno nunca está seguro, nunca esta demás ser precavido y revisar. Después de un rato de revisar las revistas confirmó lo que ya sabía.

Al salir de la tienda con ambas manos en los bolsillos observó la plaza. De verdad que estaba bien cuidada, los juegos que habían parecían estar en buen estado, además de que todos los columpios estaban colgados. En medio habian carritos de comida y de globos. Se detuvo a observar un grupo de niños que corría de un lado para otro. Le pareció extraño que estuvieran por ahí a esa hora, pero no quiso preocuparse, sólo miró su reloj esperando haber matado una buena cantidad de tiempo pero apenas eran pasadas las once de la mañana. Para esa hora ya había hablado con Aikawa, asique no tendría que preocuparse por su pareja durante el almuerzo. Aún así las horas pasaban tan lentas que no pudo evitar pensar bastante irritado.

"_¿A quién diablos se le ocurre hacer un horario con una ventana* tan larga? Voy a terminar llegando tarde a la clase, es demasiado difícil mantener este ritmo._"

Con lentitud se acercó a una parte del parque donde había pasto y después de confirmar que no hubiera nada que lo manchase se recostó de espalda. "_No me queda otra más que quedarme aquí_", pensó mirando el cielo.

No podía evitar sentir que no tenía a donde ir. Lo recientemente sucedido lo había confundido bastante, él quería a Akihiko, de eso no había duda, pero de lo que si dudaba era si lo quería más de lo que quiere a Haruhiko o menos. Inseguro de si mismo cerró sus ojos para meditar sin que nada lo distrajera.

"_Haruhiko-san se me declaró un tiempo atrás, exactamente en la fiesta de celebración de Usagi-san. Después empezó el ataque de las frutillas y una pelea entre ambos hermanos. Han pasado casi cuatro meses desde esa vez en Marukawa cuando Haruhiko-san… me besó y le rechacé. ¿Me pregunto porqué sigue insistiendo entonces? Creo que fui lo suficientemente claro._" Detuvo sus pensamientos por un rato recordando.

**(…)**

_- ¿Lo quieres? –preguntó el hombre sin mover una pestaña._

_Misaki se sorprendió por esa pregunta y nervioso intentó responderle._

_- No… Bueno… No es algo tan simple. Además, los dos somos hombres. Es que… Bueno… ¿Qué era? ¿Qué trataba de decir? Bueno… Es que… -desvió la mirada todo lo que pudo, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de la seriedad de la situación. Con mucho valor respondió en un casi susurro-. Sí, lo siento, yo no puedo escogerlo. En verdad, lo siento –y con esas últimas palabras hizo una reverencia._

**(…)**

Hasta donde entendía _sí _fue lo suficientemente claro, pero entonces ¿por qué le seguía insistiendo?Después de ese encuentro en la editorial, a pesar de que el muchacho nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, volvieron a toparse una cantidad de veces contables con los dedos de las manos.

La primera vez fue al mes; ese día Misaki había salido a hacer algunas compras para la cena, tenía planeado hacer algo grande debido a que Akihiko le había pedido que hicieran algo especial para variar un poco (desafortunadamente y para variar el escritor no había cumplido con la fecha de entrega del manuscrito y todo se tuvo que cancelar en el instante en que volvió al departamento con la comida).

Misaki iba saliendo del supermercado cuando por accidente chocó con alguien haciendo que se le rompiera una de las bolsas. Maldiciendo un poco su suerte se disculpó sin mirar al personaje mientras recogía lo que le cabía dentro de las otras bolsas y entre sus brazos, después se dio cuenta de que lo estaban ayudando y con la intención de disculparse por causar molestias levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa que se congeló al ver el rostro de esa persona. Haruhiko Usami estaba frente a sus ojos con su típica expresión seria y su mirada incesante. Casi se arrojó a correr por su vida cuando los ojos del hombre bajaron casi de inmediato evitando contacto con los verdes suyos. El acto pareció extraño, pero prefirió ignorarlo por un rato o al menos mientras recogía las compras. Una vez terminado se levantó con todo entre sus brazos. Enfrentó la mirada de Haruhiko que estaba dirigida hacia su rostro, pero que en realidad no lo estaba observando o al menos no como lo hacía regularmente, e iba a preguntarle el motivo cuando el hombre se despidió reiniciando su camino. Misaki estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que Haruhiko hacía eso, lo mas normal era que se detuviera aunque sea por un momento a preguntarle si alguno de los objetos que llevaba le gustaba en particular, pero nunca escuchó palabra alguna salir de sus labios.

Después se encontraron más veces, pero en todas sucedía lo mismo, Haruhiko, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro lo miraba casi en secreto, pero evitando que se cruzaran sus miradas. La situación estaba preocupando al muchacho tanto que a veces se pasaba tardes pensando en el porqué actuaba de esa manera ignorando que eso podría tener alguna relación con su rechazo.

Finalmente un día lo encontró saliendo de Marukawa, aparentemente después de una reunión con Isaka. Misaki lo había visto de pura casualidad ya que él también estaba saliendo después de trabajar medio tiempo en la oficina de Aikawa.

**(…)**

_- ¡Haruhiko-san! –lo llamó corriendo en su dirección._

_El mayor se detuvo a unos centímetros de distancia de la puerta de su auto y con lentitud se volteó sorprendido al ver que sus oídos no lo había engañado._

_- Hola, Misaki._

_El muchacho llegó a su lado jadeante por la pequeña carrera que había hecho. Se inclinó por un momento para tomar aire y luego se enderezó._

_- Haruhiko-san, hola. Em… ¿qué hace usted por aquí?_

_- Estoy reemplazando a mi padre otra vez, al parecer quiere que yo me encargue de este asunto._

_- Ah, ya veo._

_Haruhiko parecía estar observando fijamente al muchacho como siempre lo había hecho, pero esta vez Misaki pudo fijarse bien, sus ojos no estaban como siempre. Normalmente parecían vacíos de emoción alguna (excepto cuando se encontraba con Akihiko, que ahí demostraban mucho desprecio), pero ahora expresaban en un ligero toque cierta tristeza. El muchacho no pudo evitar quedársele mirando fijamente ignorando que el acto pudiese ser incómodo para el mayor._

_- ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó realmente preocupado._

_Haruhiko desvió levemente la mirada hacia el suelo y respondió._

_- Ahora tengo un compromiso, con tu permiso._

_Y con esas palabras se dio media vuelta abriendo su auto para sentarse en el lado del piloto, pero no pudo cerrar bien la puerta debido a que algo se puso en medio. De inmediato se dio cuenta que había aplastado los dedos del muchacho que se habían apoyado en ella. Con rapidez salió del auto para ver la mano del muchacho._

_Misaki parecía bastante adolorido, aunque esa reacción se debía más al susto del golpe que al daño causado, obviamente le dolía pero no era para hacer un escándalo._

_Aun así Haruhiko acercó una de sus manos hacia la de Misaki para ver el daño causado, pero en su nerviosismo no se atrevió y a cambio tomó al muchacho por los hombros metiéndolo en su auto mientras le repetía que no se preocupara, que él se haría responsable._

_Después de eso llegaron rápidamente a la mansión Usami, en todo el camino Haruhiko no dijo nada pero miraba cada cierto rato de reojo al muchacho que masajeaba su mano. Una vez dentro le ordenó a las sirvientas que le trajeran de inmediato el botiquín y un paño con hielo. Misaki ya estaba más tranquilo y le pidió varias veces que no se preocupara demasiado, que no era para tanto, pero el mayor le ignoró mientras lo llevaba a una sala de estar._

_Cuando llegaron las empleadas con todo lo que se les había pedido, Haruhiko se encargó de masajear con una crema para golpes la mano del muchacho colocando cada cierto rato el paño con hielo. Estaba nervioso y preocupado, no sabía que hacer para compensar al joven por el daño que le había causado y lo único que sentía que debía hacer en ese momento era que debía cuidar de la herida. Después de casi una hora de masajes el muchacho se atrevió a retirar la mano._

_- Ya estoy bien –vaciló un poco en decir-. Perdóneme por preocuparlo de esta manera, no era mi intención, yo sólo quería hablar con usted._

_El hombre empezó a guardar las cosas dentro del botiquín a excepción del paño con hielo, que para este punto ya estaba derretido casi por completo, y se lo entregó al muchacho para que se lo pusiera sobre la mano. Misaki lo aceptó y esperó a que el hombre dijera algo, pero nada sucedió._

_- ¿Se encuentra bien, Haruhiko-san? –rompió el silencio._

_- ¿Por qué preguntas?_

_- Bueno, eso es porque… verá, es que… -no sabía como decirlo, de verdad que veía algo raro en el hombre de cabellos castaños, pero no sabía cómo explicarlo-, últimamente lo he visto complicado por algo y me preguntaba si podría serle de alguna ayuda. Tal vez yo no le pueda ayudar a encontrar la solución, pero si necesita de alguien que lo escuche puede contar conmigo._

_Haruhiko lo miraba a los ojos en ese momento percibiendo la sinceridad de sus palabras a través de esos brillantes mares verdes que lo saludaban. Por un instante sintió la necesidad de volver a probar esos finos labios como lo hizo en Marukawa, pero sabía que no debía, el muchacho ya le había dicho que le gustaba su medio hermano menor._

_Con control miró hacia la ventana que había en la habitación y respondió._

_- No creo que me puedas ayudar en mi problema –de reojo miró cómo entreabría su boca para seguir preguntando, pero sin hacer sonido alguno-. Tú eres una persona realmente extraña, Misaki. A pesar de que me intentaste evitar y rechazaste tantas veces ahora estás aquí, después de haberme buscado, preocupado por mi actitud y esperando poder serme útil de alguna manera._

_Volvió a callar, esta vez mirando las reacciones del muchacho que se había sonrojado un poco._

_- Mi padre está más que feliz de que me hayas rechazado, ¿me imagino que ya te lo agradeció, verdad? –el muchacho asintió-. Según él ya he recapacitado y vuelto a la normalidad. Para los demás parece que soy el mismo, todos creen que estoy bien o al menos sin novedades. Creo que Ryuuichirou ya se dio cuenta, pero no ha querido decir nada, tal vez porque sabe que él provocó esto. Y tú –se detuvo un momento para inhalar y exhala lentamente-, un muchacho que apenas me conoce, el responsable de mi estado de animo, se da cuenta con solo mirarme por un momento._

**(…)**

Misaki recordaba ese día claramente, nunca esperó que el hombre le dijera de esa manera tan directa lo que le sucedía y mucho menos que él fuese la causa de su mal estar. Ese día se volvió a disculpar con él por no poder corresponderle, pero que le aseguraba que no dudase en llamarlo si lo necesitaba, después de todo no le desagradaba. Tal vez ese fue su error, le dio esperanzas de que algo podría suceder entre ellos, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, no se sentía capaz de dejarlo sufrir solo y en silencio por su culpa.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que no se habría dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormido de no ser por la sensación de sus cabellos revolviéndose. Con calma abrió lo ojos pensando que era el viento el que lo acariciaba, pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir la mano de un hombre acariciándolo y mas al ver a su propietario.

- ¡Haruhiko-san! –gritó a la vez que se alejaba del hombre- ¿Qué hace usted aquí, y sentado en el pasto?

- Veo que has despertado –comentó retirando su mano-. Iba pasando cuando te vi aquí, te llamé un par de veces pero no respondiste, por eso supuse que estabas dormido.

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué está aquí, en esta plaza y a esta hora?

- Estoy en mi hora de almuerzo y pensé en venir a uno de los restaurantes que hay en esta zona.

La respuesta del hombre parecía sonar obvia, pero al muchacho no le cuadraba por lo cual lo miró con un poco de desconfianza.

- Perdone que sea tan repentino, pero me tengo que ir –intentó escaparse, pero no pudo al sentir la mano de Haruhiko tomar la suya.

- ¿Ya comiste? Acompáñame, por favor.

Misaki se quedó por un rato en esa posición, con Haruhiko arrodillado a su lado y tomando con delicadeza su mano. Extrañamente dentro de su cabeza se sintió en una escena romántica, Haruhiko haciendo del príncipe arrodillado y pidiéndole permiso a la princesa para que lo aceptase siendo obviamente él la princesa del cuento.

"_¿Por qué tengo que pensar así? ¡Waah! Hasta me vi con un vestido puesto._", se quejó dentro de su cabeza molesto consigo mismo y su imaginación.

Miró fijamente dentro de los ojos de Haruhiko los cuales lo miraban repitiendo su petición y fueron esos mismos ojos los que lo convencieron a que aceptara.

Con sus manos completamente libres del toque del mayor se dirigieron a un restaurante familiar que se encontraba cerca. Cada vez el hombre lo sorprendía más, Akihiko era tan exquisito y caro para sus gustos, pero Haruhiko no, él era más moderado, aunque esa no era una cualidad que haya podido apreciar cuando lo conoció junto a ese ataque de frutillas. En fin, ambos hombres comieron tranquilamente en silencio un platillo simple hasta que el celular del menor empezó a sonar. Un poco extrañado lo sacó de su bolsillo mirando de inmediato quien era el que lo llamaba. Casi se ahoga al leer el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla: "_Usagi-san_".

"_De todos los momentos posibles justamente ahora decide llamarme._"

Miró a Haruhiko de reojo esperando que no descubriera quien lo estaba llamando, pero fue demasiado obvio. El hombre bajó el servicio limpiándose la boca antes de hablar.

- Es Akihiko, ¿verdad? –el muchacho no contestó, no se atrevió ni a darle la razón ni ha mentirle-. Contéstale aquí mismo, no me molesta.

Misaki dudó, ¿de verdad era conveniente hacerlo frente a él? ¿No será acaso capaz de hacer algo extraño que los delatara? A pesar de sus dudas no pudo encontrar a través de esos ojos ningún indicio de esas intenciones, por lo cual decidió confiar y contestar.

- Con su permiso –presionó el botón para contestar esperando que su voz no lo delatara-. ¿Aló, Usagi-san? ¿En donde estoy…? Em… pues, en un restaurante…

- Estamos en _Swan_* -respondió Haruhiko mirándolo fijamente.

- Silencio Haruhiko-san –pidió alejando el teléfono en voz baja-. No, Usagi-san, no te preocupes. Mira, en el refrigerador están las sobras de ayer dentro de un pote, sólo tienes que ponerlo dentro del microondas para que se caliente.

- ¿Qué, acaso mi hermano es incapaz hasta de encender un microondas?

- ¡Haruhiko-san, silencio por favor! –volvió a pedir en voz baja-. Em, pues… con un amigo –se quedó en silencio mirando de reojo a su acompañante intentando imaginarse lo que podría suceder si le dijese la verdad, pero con seguridad respondió a la pregunta que le hizo el mayor desde el otro lado de la linea-. No, hoy Sumi-senpai salió antes que yo y no lo pude encontrar. Em… bueno, pues… -miró de frente a Haruhiko considerando en decir la verdad- estoy con… em… Haru-san.

Sintió a Akihiko gruñir al escuchar el desconocido apodo. El muchacho se sintió algo aliviado. En cierto sentido no le había mentido a su pareja, "_Haru-san_" servía como un apodo para Haruhiko, tanto como para Haruhi, Haru o Haruo, pero eso no era el problema ahora. El hombre volvió a hablar.

- Es un… em… compañero de clase. U-Usagi-san… no empieces por favor… -intentó rogarle en un murmuro sujetándose la cabeza evitando la constante mirada de Haruhiko-. Pasadas las siete, más o menos a esa hora termino con mis clases. Usagi-san, tengo que colgar, nos vemos más rato.

Al colgar la llamada suspiró sin siquiera darse cuenta. Su corazón se aceleró tanto, al menos hasta donde recordaba nunca le había mentido a Akihiko. "_Decir Haru-san es lo mismo que decir Haruhiko-san, ¿no?… ¿A quién trato de engañar?, le mentí descaradamente y ahora intento convencerme de que no hice nada malo. ¡Argh! Soy de lo peor_", se quejó para sí mismo sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

- Asique ahora soy _Haru-san_ –comentó Haruhiko mientras se terminaba su comida-, me gusta.

- ¿Eh? ¡No! No me malinterpretes, Haruhiko-san, por favor, lo dije sólo para…

Enmudeció el muchacho, los ojos de Haruhiko estaban fijos en los suyos demostrando cierta alegría. Inconscientemente pudo leer en ellos nuevamente esas palabras de amor, nunca había sentido eso en Akihiko. Por un rato olvidó lo que iba a decir y muy sonrojado se dedicó a comer evitándole la mirada. Al terminar de almorzar el hombre pagó la comida de ambos a pesar de las quejas del menor, y al salir se dirigieron nuevamente hacia la plaza.

Un poco incómodo el muchacho decidió mirar la hora en su celular. Eran diez para las tres, aún le quedaban cerca de dos horas libres. Se alegró un poco por lo que veía, ya faltaba menos, pero se perturbó un poco al reconocer que había estado desde las doce con Haruhiko. Según él, el tiempo había avanzado demasiado lento, pero la realidad era otra al parecer.

- Misaki –el hombre asustó al muchacho sacándolo de sus pensamientos-, discúlpame que sea tan repentino, pero ya me tengo que ir, tengo una reunión. Aún así, nuestra reunión fue más que agradable, espero que repitamos estos momentos.

Y justo después de esas palabras se retiró hacia su auto negro que estaba estacionado cerca de ese lugar. Misaki se lo quedó mirando como se subía al asiento del piloto no sin antes hacer un movimiento de despedida con la mano. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora que su corazón le palpitaba fuertemente en el pecho? La situación lo estaba confundiendo cada vez más. Esos latidos deberían ser por Akihiko, no por Haruhiko. Esto si que era un problema y uno bastante serio.

**(…)**

Más rápido de lo que esperaba, las dos horas que le quedaban pasaron y pudo entonces sobrevivir a sus clases sin ningún problema. Planeaba irse como siempre en el transporte público de regreso a su hogar, pero una vez que dio un paso fuera de la facultad unos brazos lo arrastraron hasta un auto.

- ¿Pero qué demonios…? –intentó quejarse entre esos brazos hasta que notó quien era el dueño de ellos- ¡¿Usagi-san?! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí y por qué hiciste eso? ¡Me asustaste!

El hombre silenció al muchacho con un profundo beso en los labios para luego susurrar con una sonrisa picaresca.

- Ya terminé mi trabajo y como Aikawa ya no está con nosotros pensé en aprovechar el resto del día contigo.

Misaki se sonrojó hasta más no poder e intentó quejarse, pero Akihiko hizo oídos sordos y lo llevó en su auto deportivo rojo de regreso a su departamento. Una vez adentro el hombre no lo soltó ni para preparar la cena, asique esa noche tuvieron su bien esperada noche de placer bastante intensa y prolongada, tal cual como predijo Misaki antes conociendo lo que sucedía después de cada entrega.

Al terminar el mayor se durmió de inmediato, dejando al pobre muchacho pensando en lo sucedido recientemente. El amaba a Akihiko, se suponía que así eran las cosas, pero ahora su confusión afectaba su vida sexual. Normalmente disfrutaba las sesiones sexuales que tenían, por inesperadas o forzadas que empezaran, él disfrutaba de las caricias de Akihiko. Hoy simplemente su cuerpo se dejó llevar. Al parecer su pareja no sospechó nada… por ahora.

**(…)**

* * *

><p><em>*Ventana: no estoy muy segura si entiendan a lo que me refiero con esto, por eso el asterisco. Comúnmente en mi país, cuando se habla de una "ventana" en el horario de clases de un estudiante universitario se refiere las clases de un día están separados por un tiempo superior a una hora. Aplicándolo en el caso de Misaki: Tiene una clase entre las ocho y las diez de la mañana y la siguiente es entre las cinco y las siete de la tarde, esto quiere decir que tiene una ventana entre las diez de la mañana y las cinco de la tarde de un total de cinco horas. Aclaro que esta no es una exageración, yo he tenido ventanas de cuatro horas TT_TT<em>

_*Swan: Estuve investigando y descubrí que en Japón existe este popular restaurante familiar, por eso lo puse xD, no me gusta andar inventando cosas que después pueden sonar fuera de lugar._

_A/N: jejé, le puse un poco de sentido al apodo de Haruhiko, antes apareció porque de repente Misaki lo empezó a llamar 'Haru-san' sin ningún motivo aparente, pero ahora que existe uno estoy más tranquila =P. Además le puse más historia con la cual planeo explicar el porqué Misaki estaba en la mansión Usami al principio del fic.  
><em>

_Sin más que decir y con tareas detras mio esperando a que las termine (Malditos examenes obligatorios Q_Q), espero que les haya gustado y que nos leamos pronto de nuevo =D._

_Hope to read you soon =)  
><em>


	3. Todo a Nuestro Favor

**¿Por Qué No Puedo…?**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 03: Todo a Nuestro Favor.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

¿Quién diría que un beso lo confundiría tanto? Sentado en la cama, con sus rodillas pegadas al pecho, miraba al encantador hombre que dormía a su lado, tan tranquilo, tan feliz; no podía creer que alguien estuviera tan feliz con tenerlo a su lado. Pero así eran las cosas, Akihiko es feliz al lado de Misaki y no lo quiere perder por nada del mundo. Es por eso mismo que el engañarlo con la persona que más desprecia en el mundo parece ser el acto más vil que pudo haber cometido jamás. No es que se haya entregado a Haruhiko o que reconozca los sentimientos que le provoca, pero sí se ha dejado besar por él y ha pasado tiempo a solas en secreto llegando al punto de tener que mentirle a su pareja.

"_¿Cómo puedo hacerte esto, Usagi-san?_", se lamentaba sintiéndose impotente. Sus ojos recorrieron las facciones de su rostro, sus labios entre abiertos y su pausada respiración. La pregunta se repitió mil veces más en su cabeza en paralelo a sus recuerdos con ambos Usamis. "_¿Cómo soy tan…?_", buscó todos los insultos posibles que se le vinieran a la mente, hasta los que no tenían nada que ver con lo que hacía, pero ninguno parecía ser suficiente, ninguna palabra que saliera de sí mismo sería suficiente. ¿Acaso esperaba que fuera Akihiko quien se las dijera?

La consciencia le estaba matando, él lo sabía, él no debería estar ahí, ni ocupando ese espacio de la cama ni ese espacio en el corazón de los Usamis, su lugar era…

**(…)**

- Ah, buenos días, Usagi-san –saludó el castaño con un delantal puesto mientras preparaba un omelette.

Sonreía como si nada; al saludarlo lo miró atentamente bajar las escaleras para luego volver con calma la mirada a la sartén.

- Siéntate por mientras, en un rato estará listo el omelette –le indicó al notar que se metía a la cocina.

Akihiko hizo de oídos sordos y se puso detrás suyo a abrazarlo por la cintura, reposando su cabeza en su hombro.

- ¡Oye, Usagi-san, no hagas eso, es peligroso!

- Peligroso es quedarme sin ti… -susurró en su oído y besó su mejilla logrando un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro de su pareja que además temblaba tenuemente- ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

- ¿Eh?, pues, yo… tengo un examen a las diez y media…

- Entonces tenemos tiempo… -dijo metiendo mano bajo su polera acariciando directamente la piel de su cintura besando además su cuello- Ven, volvamos a la cama…

Los brazos de Akihiko lo apresaron contra su cuerpo frotándolos suavemente y acariciando con su entrepierna el trasero de Misaki. Éste tembló con mayor notoriedad mientras intentaba escapar.

- ¡No, Usagi-san!, estoy cocinando…

- ¿Entonces quieres hacerlo aquí?

- ¿Qué?, no, yo no quiero…

- ¿Seguro? –preguntó Akihiko masajeando la ingle del castaño logrando un suave suspiro. Acercó sus manos a su miembro y fue frotándolo por sobre el pantalón-, mira que aquí pareces querer decir otra cosa…

Misaki cerró los ojos gimiendo un poco. Apagó la sartén y se fue inclinando lentamente intentando detener las manos de Akihiko. Los besos se desplazaron de su cuello a sus labios con unas palabras susurradas que le pedían que se dejara, todavía tenía tiempo.

- Uh… Usagi-san… por favor, estoy cansado… y necesito estar concentrado para el examen… -rogó con los ojos cristalinos, una mirada muy tentadora, pero que escondían algo más.

Con un último beso, Akihiko cesó el movimiento de su mano y volvió a abrazarlo por la cintura.

- ¿Fui muy duro anoche? –estaba preocupado, se notaba en el tono con el cual preguntaba, pero Misaki sólo desvió la mirada con un suave sonrojo y a la vez un triste semblante, su cuerpo aún temblaba un poco por lo que Akihiko lo abrazó con más firmeza.

- Un poco… -murmuró sin levantar la mirada.

El peli plateado lo miró preocupado y con un beso en la frente lo dejó libre.

- No me di cuenta, lo siento… -acarició sus cabellos suavemente.

Algo avergonzado de sí mismo se fue a la mesa que tenía casi todo el desayuno acomodado, tomando una taza y sirviéndose un café. Misaki lo miró por unos instantes y volvió la vista al omelette que estaba preparando momentos atrás, al haber apagado el fuego cuando se distrajo evitó que se quemara y por lo mismo ya estaba listo asique lo sirvió en un plato y llevó a la mesa, sentándose frente a su pareja. Agradecieron la comida y se mantuvieron en silencio, sólo escuchando el sonido de la loza y los servicios junto a uno que otro sorbo. Al momento en que Misaki empezó a recoger la mesa, Akihiko le preguntó:

- ¿A qué hora te desocupas?

- Entre las doce y la una, pero creo que con Sumi-senpai y los demás iremos a almorzar el patio de comidas que está cerca.

- ¿_Haru-san_ también irá? –preguntó de inmediato.

- ¿Quién? –el muchacho ladeó levemente la cabeza ante el nombre que le dio Akihiko y sólo recordó a qué se refería cuando su mirada lo enfrentó. Riendo nerviosamente se fue a paso veloz a la cocina-. Ah… ¡Ah, te refieres a _ese Haru-san_! –se auto interrumpió con una leve risilla mientras volvía a la mesa por las últimas cosas que quedaban por recoger, de vuelta en la seguridad de la cocina continuó- No, no creo que nos acompañe, él es de otro semestre y si no mal recuerdo después tiene otro examen.

Su pareja hizo un sonido de entendimiento, a pesar de no estar muy convencido con sus palabras. Se lo quedó mirando un rato y acercándose a la mesa que estaba frente al lavaplatos, miró a Misaki quejándose.

- Yo quiero pasar más tiempo con _mi_ Misaki.

El muchacho lo miró con aprensión por un momento y desviando por un paño de cocina para secarse las manos cuando terminó de lavar.

- Lo siento, Usagi-san, yo…

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes, Misaki? Tienes que pasar tiempo con tus compañeros de carrera de vez en cuando, ¿no? Confío en ti y te esperaré.

Las palabras de Akihiko sonrojaron a Misaki y lo hicieron sentirse peor, sentimiento que no pudo disimular como le habría gustado y que el ojivioleta notó, aun así lo dejó pasar con un asentimiento del estudiante y antes de dejar que se fuera le susurró desde la puerta un dulce:

- Te amo.

**(…)**

Una fresca brisa recorrió su espalda desnuda, haciéndolo temblar y buscar abrigo. Sus brazos, pesados por el cansancio se estiraron acercando a su cuerpo lo primero que encontró y, a pesar de que le servía para lo que encontró, no era lo que quería. Volvió a intentarlo, pero ahora sólo se encontró con las sábanas. No, eso no era lo que quería, él quería toparse con otra cosa o más bien, con _él_. Un tercer intento y con este sería la vencida, se estiró por la cama y fue ocupando el otro extremo de esta poco a poco hasta que no sintió más que el final del colchón.

Su mente cansada no entendía lo que pasó y con mucha dificultad abrió los ojos. En efecto, su brazo había caído por el extremo de la cama, pero ese no era su extremo. Gruñó un poco restregándose los ojos para entonces dirigir la mirada al otro extremo de la cama. Se descubrió a sí mismo prácticamente que esparcido por la totalidad de su larga y espaciosa cama, y solo. Juraba que había dormido con alguien, con su pareja. Los recuerdos de su apasionado encuentro fueron llegando de a poco a su memoria; sí, él se había dormido con Misaki a su lado instantes después del clímax. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba él?

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada mientras se acomodaba mejor. La altura a la cual se hallaba su pent-house le proporcionaba una noche casi completamente silenciosa, y eso sólo porque podía sentir de vez en cuando a lo lejos las bocinas de los autos que pasaban sin cuidado por las avenidas cercanas, por lo mismo puso atención en el ruido de su hogar pensando que, tal vez, su amado estaría en el baño.

Esperó, entonces, uno, dos, tres, diez, veinte, treinta segundos contados en su cabeza, pero nada, no escuchó el sonido de la llave de agua o el del inodoro, nada. El lugar estaba en completo silencio hasta que se concentró más: _un sonido_, sólo un sonido extraño le llamó la atención. Dicen que la noche y la soledad, puede ponernos neuróticos y hacernos sentir sonidos, pasos, crujidos y puertas moviéndose solas, pero él estaba casi que en un ciento por ciento seguro que _ese sonido_ no era ni del departamento ni de su cabeza. No sabía de qué era, pero pronto lo averiguaría.

No le importó el frío, no le importó estar sin camisa o sin pantalones, no le importaron las pantuflas que estaban a la bajada de su cama, él sólo quería saber dónde estaba su amor, su dulce y tan querido Misaki.

Intentando ser silencioso para no perder el rastro de ese sonido que lo motivó a levantarse de la cama, salió de su habitación fijándose primero en el pasillo, pero no había nada ni nadie. Tenía que seguir. Con cada paso que daba sentía más cercano ese sonido, primero pensó que era alguna cortina moviéndose, pero cuando miró por la baranda hacia el comedor vio que las ventanas estaban cerradas y las cortinas inmóviles. Pasó por el baño, tal vez esa ventana se quedó abierta y el sonido era el del viento al pasar a través de la rejilla exterior, pero no, también estaba cerrada.

Ya le estaba pareciendo demasiado extraño, aún no encontraba a su Misaki y a medida que se acercaba al sonido más seguro estaba que eran resoplidos, nunca pensó que estos fueran del castaño hasta que lo vio.

Cuando al fin entró a su campo de visión parte del interior de la habitación del muchacho, pudo verlo adentro, cambiándose de piyama y aproximándose a la cama. Sus pasos lo guiaron más cerca de la puerta con la intención era entrar y traerlo de vuelta a su cama, pero se detuvo cerca del marco al notar sus ojos levemente colorados y cómo se los frotaba mientras intentaba contener la respiración. Algo le dijo que debía esperar y ver qué sucedía.

Misaki, inconsciente de los ojos que lo vigilaban, corrió las sábanas de su cama y se tapó, rápidamente hizo un capullo con ellas acomodándose de forma que pudiera ver la hora. Resopló un poco y se frotó la nariz.

- Soy un tonto… -murmuró intentando sonreír, hasta consigo mismo pretendía quitarle importancia a los asuntos- un completo tonto… -volvió al silencio sin quitar la vista del reloj por un largo rato hasta que se aburrió y acomodó de espalda- Lo siento, soy un completo idiota… lo siento…

Akihiko lo escuchó atento, se apoyó en el marco esperando. Sus sollozos lo partían en mil, pero algo le decía que debía esperar, darle su tiempo a Misaki y después abordarlo, tal vez sería bueno esperar a que se durmiera y ahí meterse a su cama, abrazarlo y consolarlo mientras estuviera en su inconsciente. Ese era su plan, lo había decidido, pero cómo le dolía; Misaki pedía perdón con la voz quebrada, pero susurrante para no hacerse notar.

"_¿Por qué te disculpas, Misaki? Dilo, dímelo, quiero ayudarte…_", pensó Akihiko considerando seriamente la opción de meterse ya hasta que escuchó algo más.

- Lo siento, Usagi-san… de verdad que lo siento… -siguió pidiendo perdón y no repitió más su nombre, sólo repitió sus disculpas sin justificarlas, sin mencionar el motivo.

Por un momento creyó que lo volvió a llamar, pero no estuvo seguro. ¿Qué era lo que afectaba tanto a su amor?, ¿por qué quería disculparse con tanto desespero?, ¿tendrá algo que ver con su reacción de sábado?

**(…)**

El transcurso del día en la universidad fue el esperado, hizo el examen sin muchas dificultades pues se había preparado bien previamente y ninguna sorpresa lo distrajo. Por lo mismo, a pesar de estar concentrado en su prueba, su cabeza seguía pensando en su problema con su casero. La noche anterior, después de haberse acostado con Akihiko, se lo quedó mirando un rato meditando lo que estaba haciendo y lo injusto que era con ambos hombres, al final fue su consciencia la que lo echó de esa cama. No podía evitar las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos; él sabe cuánto Akihiko lo ama, ese es un hecho innegable para él. Pero con Haruhiko no sabe, puede que sólo lo esté usando para molestar a su hermano. Y aun así no le niega su compañía, algo le dice que sus sentimientos pueden ser sinceros, pero son sus inseguridades y sentimientos por Akihiko los que lo hacen dudar y desconfiar.

Cuando terminaron las clases, salió con Sumi-senpai y otros amigos de la facultad encaminándose a un centro comercial que se hallaba cerca para comer algo, pero con sólo tres pasos afuera de la facultad pudo notar un auto oscuro estacionado en la vereda de enfrente y de él saliendo un hombre de traje. De inmediato se despidió de sus amigos excusándose con que había olvidado que tenía algo pendiente y cuando ellos ya estaban lejos, cruzó la calle para encontrarse con el hombre.

- Haruhiko-san, ¿qué hace usted por aquí? –preguntó Misaki una vez parado delante suyo con una expresión marcada por la sorpresa, inseguridad e ingenuidad.

"_No puede ser que haya venido hasta acá para…_", pensaba hasta que escuchó su respuesta.

- Vine a verte –y así confirmó su pensamiento. La expresión de Haruhiko era una neutra, pero sus ojos consumían el bosque que pertenecían al castaño, grabándoselo en la memoria.

- Pero si nos vimos ayer… -replicó pensando cómo evitarlo.

- Quiero verte cada vez que pueda. Ahora estoy libre, ¿ya almorzaste? –fue directo a su intención.

- No, pero Usagi-san… -empezó tartamudo y dubitativo.

Haruhiko lo miraba a los ojos sabiendo que su excusa estaba siendo inventada en ese mismo momento, no era algo difícil de notar con la mirada que le ofrecía y tantas palabras tartamudeadas.

- Sólo será un rato –insistió y quiso intentar algo extraño que hasta él mismo reconoció como tal-. Cualquier cosa, _Haru-san_ puede llevarse la culpa. Será sólo suya y no tuya.

Le sonrió de una manera muy suave y tenue, una sonrisa extraña en sus labios, pero que animaba un poco al castaño, quien al sólo escuchar la mención del apodo se contagió de ella. Entonces pensó por un momento, "_por qué no…_" y el recuerdo de la mañana lo angustió profundamente al hacerse presente. Arrepentido de siquiera considerarlo, quiso volver a intentar decirle que no, pero sin decirlo.

- _Haru-san_ está dando un examen ahora y no creo que se desocupe pronto…

- ¿Y no lo quieres esperar? _Haru-san_ quiere salir de nuevo contigo. ¿No pasaron un buen día ayer?

El intento de Haruhiko de convencerlo, por más ridículo y fuera de su carácter que pareciera, provocaba una tímida e infantil sonrisa en su rostro. Para haber sido una táctica de evasión tan improvisada en el momento mismo, resultó por ser una palabra clave para ambos que relajaba el ambiente.

- No… no es por eso. Ayer pasé un muy buen día con _Haru-_san y…

- ¿Entonces por qué no esperarlo?, será sólo un rato –lo interrumpió. La mirada de Misaki se volvió insegura, casi temerosa de lo que haría. Lo miraba como si estuviera esperando que lo ayudara, que entendiera lo que no se atrevía a decir- ¿Tanto así te desagrado?

La expresión de Haruhiko se endureció cansado de los tartamudeos y excusas de Misaki, quería que le dijera bien las cosas, no con miradas que lo entristecían más. Sorprendido ante la pregunta que hacía tiempo no escuchaba intentó negarlo, pero apenas pronunció un par de débiles palabras cuando el tono por defecto de los teléfonos lo interrumpió. Sólo en ese momento los ojos del mayor se desviaron de los suyos y de su bolsillo sacó su teléfono. Su mirada ya molesta por la actitud de Misaki cambió a una de frustración y, disculpándose, le pidió un momento para contestar.

El tiempo que le dio la llamada lo ayudó a pensar lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Mientras Akihiko estaba en casa esperándolo, él estaba con Haruhiko, quien a su vez esperaba pasar un rato a su lado y para colmo ahora mismo lo había hecho enojar. Si accedía a salir a almorzar con él podría disculparse, pero sabía que al hacer eso, no sólo lo estaría ilusionando, sino que también estaría siéndole infiel a su pareja. "_Aunque técnicamente sólo estaríamos pasando el tiempo como los amigos suelen hacer… ¿o no?_". Aun así, a pesar de tener eso claro en su mente, no quería ir a casa aún, no quería enfrentar a Akihiko. Tan pensativo y complicado estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando Haruhiko volvió.

- Ven, súbete al auto –ordenó parándose junto a la puerta del copiloto y abriéndosela mientras lo observaba con el semblante cansado.

- No puedo… -empezó mordiéndose el labio-. Haruhiko-san, no puedo irme con usted, no… no corresponde. Usagi-san, perdón, Usami-san está esperándome en casa.

- ¿No ibas a salir con unos amigos hasta hace un rato? –preguntó recordando el grupo de muchachos con los que lo había visto salir de la facultad. Ante ello Misaki se quedó sin palabras evidenciando su mentira-. En realidad no quieres volver aún con Akihiko, ¿no es cierto? –agregó.

- No, eso no es cierto –tartamudeó cerrando con fuerza los puños-, es sólo que…

- ¿Sólo que qué? –exigió una respuesta, impacientándose.

Sin darse cuenta el tono que usó para pronunciar esa pregunta salió más duro y fuerte de lo que esperaba, pero eso no lo hizo retractarse. Sintiendo las miradas de los curiosos transeúntes lo tomó por el brazo repitiendo su orden.

- Entra, vamos a hablar en un lugar más privado.

La mirada de Misaki fue incrédula, intentó resistirse y recuperar su brazo, pero pronto sintió las miradas y avergonzado asintió. Terminó por subirse al asiento del copiloto sin mirarlo, esperó a que él hiciera lo mismo en el asiento del piloto y ambos, con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, partieron.

**(…)**

Encerrado en su habitación llena de los peluches de Suzuki, Akihiko jugaba con el que hacía no mucho Kaoruko le regaló cuando se escondía en su hogar hasta que se aburrió. Aún estaba cansado por la entrega de su manuscrito, pero su mente no lo quería dejar descansar y se llenaba de imágenes del castaño de ojos verdes que tenía por pareja. El verlo así la noche anterior, escuchar su lamento y sus disculpas, le rompía el corazón y al mismo tiempo lo llenaba de inseguridades.

"_¿Por qué te disculpas, Misaki?_", repitió la pregunta de la noche anterior mientras tomaba otro Suzuki, "_Sea lo que sea, no tienes que disculparte. No importa qué suceda, yo sólo espero que te quedes conmigo y me dejes amarte…_"

De entre tantos peluches, sacó uno con extremo cuidado y delicadeza. Era un oso pequeño de un color azul muy peculiar. Misaki se lo había regalo un día que fueron juntos al supermercado:

_En la tienda, el peluche se vendía en distintos colores, el eslogan que los promocionaba anunciaba que era parte de una nueva colección de peluches, la más colorida de osos de peluche del mundo, anunciaba, y que esa temporada pondrían en venta a la gama de azules. Sin pensarlo mucho, Akihiko fue llenando el carrito con uno de cada tono hasta desbordarlo y necesitar buscar otro. Pero fue en cuanto le pidió a Misaki que fuera a buscarlo que éste reaccionó. Le gritó sobre cómo no desperdiciar su dinero y lo obligó a devolverlos todos de donde los había sacado. Le hizo caso sólo porque le impresionó la manera en la que explotó y sacaba cada peluche del carro._

_Obviamente, después de eso, terminaron las compras con un escritor muy callado y un estudiante muy molesto. Misaki no le dijo nada hasta que llegaron al auto y sólo porque olvidó comprar algo y que lo esperara un poco; a los diez minutos volvió disculpándose por la demora y le pasó la bolsa que llevaba._

_- Toma y cambia la cara, otro día tal vez compramos otro, tal vez –recalcó las dos últimas palabras de manera pausada._

_Sonrojado, fingió aún estar molesto mientras miraba hacia la ventana. Él sólo sonrió y, acomodando el oso azul prusiano en el tablero del auto, se fue devuelta a su departamento con su Misaki._

Desde ese día ese se volvió su Suzuki favorito y único, ya que al final no quiso otro de esa colección. Como había dicho muchas veces ya, le bastaba con el de Misaki.

Con ese recuerdo en mente meditó su relación y, según él, no había sucedido nada que angustiara de esa manera a su pareja. ¿Acaso hizo algo que no debía?, ¿le mintió…?

"_¿Me estará engañando?_", exclamó en su mente con miedo. Intentó enumerar a todos los posibles y hasta metió en la lista al guardia de la recepción al cual siempre saluda al llegar y salir. Por varios minutos, todo el mundo fue sospechoso, todos son unos aprovechados que intentan robarle al amor de su vida; no era que no confiara en Misaki, al contrario, él era el único en el cual confiaba, era el mundo en quien no podía darse el lujo de confiar ni la cosa más pequeña que tuviera.

Al final su mente lo hizo pasar por tantos escenarios que llegó a un punto en el cual todo parecía tonto. ¿Cómo iba a ser que _su Misaki_ lo engañara? No, eso no era posible, aunque no lo dijera, estaba seguro que lo amaba, que su relación era real y correspondida. Se regañó a sí mismo antes de encaminarse a su habitación con el oso azul en una mano, ahora iba a dormir, debía mantenerse tranquilo y confiar, Misaki no era bueno escondiéndole cosas, pronto entendería lo que le angustiaba.

Con el oso sobre el velador, se acomodó en su cama; mientras la parte ingenua de su mente lo convencía de que Misaki no sería capaz de salir con otro, la parte insegura mantenía viva esa posibilidad. "_Confío en ti, Misaki, lo sabes… lo que no quita que te pregunte…_", pensó antes de rendirse al cansancio.

**(…)**

En un incómodo silencio, Haruhiko terminó por llevarlo hasta un alto edificio donde había un estacionamiento en el que podía dejar su auto sin ningún problema. Le indicó que lo siguiera y, con la cabeza agachas, hizo caso. Fueron sólo quince minutos de viaje, pero por un lado se sintieron eternos como por el otro parecían muy pocos para darle el valor de enfrentarse al hombre que ahora lo metía al ascensor. Cuando Haruhiko presionó en botón del piso once se atrevió a abrir la boca, aunque éste se adelantó a su pregunta.

- Estamos en las oficinas de la corporación Usami. Hace un rato me llamaron para resolver un asunto con urgencia, pero necesitamos conversar. Buenas tardes, Kasuga-san, ¿dónde está Kimura-san? Hace un rato me llamó por un asunto urgente –en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dirigió su atención a una señorita, de unos aparentes veinticinco, treinta años más o menos y cabello negro amarrado en una cola de caballo alta, que estaba sentada detrás de un largo escritorio.

- Usami-san, llegó antes de lo esperado –exclamó levantando la mirada de unos papeles que tenía acumulados-. Kimura-san está en su oficina ordenando unos papeles del asunto en cuestión, en un momento debería estar listo. Ya se reservó una sala de juntas del quinto piso y los participantes están citados para empezar la reunión en unos… treinta minutos aproximadamente –dijo mirando el reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes de la sala.

Misaki, quien miraba todo desde unos cinco metros de distancia, sintió la mirada interrogante de la mujer que demoró en darse cuenta de su presencia poniéndolo más nervioso. Haruhiko respondió entonces.

- Ya veo, entonces voy a reunirme ahora con Kimura-san. ¿Podrías por favor llevar a mi acompañante a mi oficina y ofrecerle algo para comer mientras me espera? Todavía no hemos almorzado y este asunto me tomó desprevenido.

- De acuerdo, no hay ningún problema. ¿Quiere que le traiga algo a usted también?

- Un café estaría bien de momento, cuando esté todo solucionado comeré como corresponde. Te lo encargo entonces, Kasuga-san, no puede irse hasta que yo vuelva –dijo lo último como orden.

- ¡Haruhiko-san!, digo, Usami-san, no es necesario, podemos dejar esto para otro día… -intentó aprovechar la oportunidad cuando Haruhiko se volteó hacia él.

- Necesito que conversemos ciertos asuntos, Misaki, y no voy a dejar que te escapes de ellos –le dijo una vez cerca suyo en un volumen que la mujer del escritorio no lo escuchara. Posando una mano en su espalda lo acercó entonces-. Kasuga-san, él es Misaki Takahashi, un conocido mío. Misaki, ella es Hitomi Kasuga-san, mi secretaria. Lo dejo a tu cuidado.

Y así se marchó hacia la oficina que estaba a un extremo de la sala donde se encontraban. El lugar era algo pequeño, pero tenía espacio suficiente para contener ese amplio escritorio (hay que decir que era del tamaño necesario para que dos personas lo ocuparan y por lo mismo habían dos sillas detrás) y unos sillones para la gente que esperara por a, b, c motivo. Aun así, el ancho del espacio para recorrer era suficiente como para que hasta una persona en sillas en ruedas pudiera trasladarse de un lado al otro sin problema alguno. Detrás del escritorio de las secretarias (ahora que sabía para qué estaba ahí), sobre un antepecho de más o menos setenta centímetros de altura, se elevaba un vidrio que iba de muro a muro permitiendo el ingreso de una considerable buena cantidad de luz solar.

Atento a esos pequeños detalles, Misaki se sentó en uno de los sillones que había observado, resignado a esperar. En eso Kasuga se levanta de su lugar y camina en la dirección contraria a la que Haruhiko se había ido, abriendo una puerta.

- Takahashi-kun, si me pudiera seguir, por favor –lo invitó-. Esta es la oficina de Usami-san. Venga, tome asiento.

Tímido, la siguió mirando sin levantar la mirada hasta que llegó al sillón que le indicó.

- ¿Qué quiere tomar, Takahashi-kun?

- ¿Eh? No se preocupe, estoy bien así.

- ¿Está seguro? Es muy probable que la reunión le tome un par de horas a Usami-san. Surgió una falla en un proyecto y ahora tienen que ver cómo lo arreglan, no es algo que se arregle tan fácilmente, ¿sabe?

- Ah, ya veo. En ese caso… -meditó qué podía pedirle y agregó- ¿podría ser un café?

La señora le sonrió amablemente mientras le pedía que especificara un poco su pedido. Al final, después de sacarle la orden, se fue a buscar un café mocachino y una o dos media luna. Una vez solo, Misaki, se fijó en el lugar en el que estaba. El sillón en el cual se sentó, tenía a su lado su gemelo color azul oscuro y en frente se hallaba una larga y rectangular mesa del té, seguida de un sofá de tres cuerpos que hacía juego con los muebles ya mencionado. Cerca de la ventana (que era similar a la de la recepción), se ubicaban unas pocas plantas, altas y cuidadas para mantenerse derechas, y en ese espacio que quedaba entre los sillones y la ventana, justo en medio, se ubicaba un amplio escritorio de madera oscura. No había muchas cosas "personales" en la oficina, al parecer Haruhiko no pasaba mucho tiempo ahí o eso era lo que le parecía.

Y ahora que estaba metido ahí, no podía hacer más que esperar. No había pasado aún ni media hora desde que salió de sus clases y, tal vez para bien, Akihiko no había llamado. No tenía excusa y, ahora que volvía la secretaria con lo pedido, no podía escapar.

**(…)**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Nueve meses sin actualizar... soy de lo peor. Sorry, tener tres fics activos es más pesado de lo que suena. Hay que encontrar la inspi, hacer la continuidad, estar atenta a los detalles y no olvidar que, mientras piensas en como continuar los tres, tienes que estar al pendiente del reloj. Muchas gracias a las que le dieron un follow a esta historia y un agradecimiento ultra especial a MyMobius07 y KumiKinomoto por dejarme un lindo review. Espero que la este capítulo les haya gustado y nos estemos leyendo._

_De paso, invito a los lectores que también llegaron a esta parte del fic, que dejen sus opiniones que para todo escritor (aficionado o pro) son muy útiles e importantes._

_Nos estamos leyendo ;)_


	4. Saliendo en Secreto

_A/N: Lo prometido es deuda, como ya dije ayer en fb xD Como siempre, lamento muuuuucho la demora, ustedes saben que me cuesta escribir, no por falta de inspiración sino que por falta de tiempo, además de desorganizada que soy y que tengo otros cuatro fanfic esperando ser actualizados ^^U De todos modos, muchísimas, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a Sheyla que siempre está atenta a mis movimientos. Muchas gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia xD También muchas gracias a Tomoyo Arison por dejarme su lindo review en ff y a ayase-chan, XxTomoyoxX y a Dark_Princess por dejar un comentario en MY. Como siempre digo, no planeo abandonar ninguno de mis fics, me demoraré, pero actualizaré tan pronto como pueda._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Por Qué No Puedo…?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 04: Saliendo en Secreto.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(…)<strong>

- Gracias por este día, la pasé bien contigo –dijo Haruhiko deteniendo el auto frente al edificio de departamentos donde el muchacho vivía con su hermano.

- Gracias por traerme, Haruhiko-san…

- _Haru-san_ –le corrigió de inmediato, mirándolo con seriedad.

- Claro. Gracias por traerme… _Haru-san_.

El hombre asintió y esperó a que cerrara la puerta del auto para irse. Al borde de la vereda, Misaki observaba cómo se iba y perdía entre las calles antes de volver al departamento. Y se quedó pensando, pensando en el día que había tenido y lo que había pasado con Haruhiko.

Después de esperarlo en su oficina a que saliera de la reunión, conversaron sobre lo que el muchacho quería mientras almorzaban. Y a pesar de ser tan incómodo y complicado, el resultado fue bastante agradable. Haruhiko seguía siendo una persona demasiado extravagante para él, pero sabía moderarse, o al menos con él aprendió cómo.

"_Tal vez ya me conoce…_", pensaba en el ascensor mirando los números del piso ir subiendo. Cualquier cosa que decía interesarle o gustarle, Haruhiko de inmediato se lo ofrecía en cantidades excesivas, pero al momento de sacarlo a comer elije lugares no muy lujosos. "_Aunque aún tengo que cuidar lo que digo con él, sino me preguntará si es lo que quiero que me dé…_"

Por mucho tiempo no entendía por qué ambos Usami querían comprarle todo lo que miraba, pero podía sospechar que eso era por su crianza. Mientras él había sido criado por sus padres y luego hermano, los Usami fueron criados por tutores y sirvientes. Mientras él tenía que esperar y ser consciente de lo que quería o pedía, ellos lo que querían lo tenían de inmediato. Aunque claro, eso era en el sentido material, porque en el emocional estaban al revés, él con una cálida y alegre familia presente, y ellos con una fría familia ausente.

Entró al departamento con su cabeza en las nubes, complicado. El día ya empezaba a atardecer y en el comedor entraba la luz anaranjada que caracterizaba esa hora. Tan normal era estar ahí, a esa hora, y disfrutar de los colores que delineaban el horizonte, pero ahora se sentía tan distinto…

Subió las escaleras a dejar la mochila en su habitación y luego buscó en las demás al conejo, encontrándolo dormido en su cama.

- Usagi-san, despierta… –susurró parándose a su lado en la cama- ¿qué quieres de cenar?

- A Misaki –gruñó sin moverse mucho, sólo abrazando más fuerte su almohada.

Sonrojado, el estudiante se enderezó y distanció pensando en el hombre que con tanto anhelo lo esperaba. Aunque eran dos, no podía sacar del primer plano a _su Usagi-san_. El hombre que antes que nadie en toda su vida le había declarado su amor y con el que tenía constantemente momentos de intimidad sexual. Él fue su primero en tantas cosas y hasta la fecha le hace sentir tantas más. No podía dejarlo. Haruhiko podía estar esperándolo y esforzándose por complacerlo, pero él no estuvo cuando necesitaba a alguien el día que su hermano se casó y se fue, tampoco cuando se sentía solo o tonto con alguna materia en la universidad.

"_¿Quién será el más dependiente…?_", se preguntó sentándose en el suelo y apoyando su cabeza en la cama de Akihiko.

**(…)**

- Disculpa la demora. ¿Aún tienes hambre?

Pasaron cerca de dos horas desde que Haruhiko había entrado a la reunión y ahora que volvía tenía el placer de saludar a un adormilado Misaki, quien al escuchar su voz, saltó en el lugar.

- Ah, bienvenido de regreso* –se restregó los ojos y continuó, mirándolo-. Un poco… creo. Lo siento, me quedé dormido. ¿Terminó bien la reunión?

- Algo así, aún hay varios asuntos que tratar, pero lo que era urgente ya se ha solucionado. ¿Quieres ir a una habitación?

Despacio, Haruhiko se arrodilló frente a él y posó su mano sobre la suya, apenas tocándolo con la punta de los dedos. Los ojos de Misaki se exaltaron y un largo escalofrío recorrió su espalda, terminando en un fuerte sonrojo.

- ¡Q-Qué está proponiéndome, Haruhiko-san! –interrogó su vergüenza.

- Que vayamos a una habitación, puedo pedir una suite con una cama muy cómoda. Por aquí cerca hay unas muy buenas, te pueden gustar –respondió sin inmutarse por la exagerada reacción.

- ¡Haruhiko-san! –terminó por saltar sobre sus pies, intentando escapar del contacto del empresario, tropezándose y cayendo de lado.

Hubo un incómodo momento de silencio en la oficina antes de que Haruhiko agregara, con su monótona voz:

- ¿Es así como te despiertas siempre o prefieres que llame por una ambulancia?

La situación era ridícula, Misaki lo sabía y temía que el suelo fuera lo suficientemente resistente como para soportar el peso de su vergüenza. Este era otro de esos momentos en los cuales deseaba que se abriera un agujero y lo tragara. Aclarando su garganta se colocó sobre sus dos pies rápidamente, limpiando con ambas palmas sus pantalones.

- Estoy bien, no pasó nada, no es necesario que haga algo por mí…

Dicho eso recogió su mochila y pretendió escapar, aprovechándose del "_pánico_" –más bien su propio pánico-. Lástima que Haruhiko no estaba tan alterado como él. Con una mano sobre su hombro lo detuvo a medio camino.

- Pensé que iríamos a comer juntos –dijo serio.

- Lo siento, Haruhiko-san, Usagi… digo, Usami-san me está esperando y yo…

- ¿Y no puede esperarte un poco más? Sólo es un almuerzo.

- Lo siento, Haruhiko-san, pero de verdad que no puedo salir con usted a almorzar y no, no es porque usted me desagrade, es sólo que…

- ¿Que Akihiko es un bebé que no puede cuidarse por sí solo ni por un día siquiera? –Lo interrumpió, sugiriendo su pregunta como el resto de la frase- ¿Tan inútil es?

- No. ¡Que no es eso! –exclamó poniéndose ansioso.

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué es lo que te impide salir a _almorzar_ conmigo? Sólo eso te estoy pidiendo.

- Lo siento… simplemente no puedo –con la mirada escondida pronunció esas palabras.

- ¿Aunque sea por _Haru-san_?

- Por lo mismo no puedo, porque se trata de _Haru-san_ que no puedo. Para empezar, _Haru-san_ es un hombre…

- ¿Y qué con eso? Akihiko es un hombre, también.

- Lo sé, pero aun así… –sacudió su cabeza, intentando ordenarla- es un problema…

- Misaki, no te estoy pidiendo algo más que un poco de tu tiempo. No es muy distinto a lo que ibas a hacer con tus amigos.

- Sí lo es. _Haru-san_ está esperando mucho más de lo que un amigo espera. Ya… Ya es bastante difícil con _Usagi-san_ como para hacer lo mismo con _Haru-san_. Por eso no puedo…

Aunque fuera difícil decirlo, tenía que hacerlo. Aún le era difícil aceptar su relación con Akihiko y ahora con Haruhiko haciéndose camino hacia él todo parecía querer complicarse más, tanto en su corazón como en su mente.

Con la mirada triste se dirigió al empresario, esperando que lo entendiera, pero para su sorpresa la única respuesta que recibió fue un:

- Entonces _Haru-san_ decidirá a donde iremos a comer.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me estás escuchando, Haruhiko-san? –exclamó desesperado.

- Sí te escuché y por eso yo tomaré las decisiones de ahora en adelante, para facilitarte un poco las cosas. ¿Tienes alguna queja al respecto?

- ¿Que si tengo una…? –El hombre tomó sus cosas y se acercó a la puerta mientras lo escuchaba- ¡Pues sí, la tengo! ¡No puedes decidir por mí lo que quieras y mucho menos a tu favor! Ambos son tan distintos y al mismo tiempo tan similares –murmuró en un gruñido no muy bajo-. ¿Por qué siempre hacen lo que les viene en gana, Usagi-san y tú?

- Porque tú nunca te decides, ¿tal vez? O al menos ese es mi motivo, no sé Akihiko. Vámonos ya, no será más que una comida y luego te llevo de regreso con él. Él podrá cuidarse solo en tu ausencia.

Abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar delante de él, atento a su postura defensiva.

- ¿Por qué mi opinión nunca cuenta con ustedes…? –se quejó.

- Porque no eres honesto.

**(…)**

El olor a comida lo despertó. Olía tan bien que supo de inmediato que su pequeño castaño había regresado, tenía que ir a saludarlo de inmediato y calmar esas dudas con las que se había ido a dormir.

- ¿Ya estás despierto? ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó el castaño al verlo bajar las escaleras, aún concentrado en la comida.

- Bien… sólo un poco necesitado –respondió abrazándose a la espalda de su amado, hundiendo su nariz en sus cabellos-. ¿Cómo te fue en la prueba?

- No sé, estaba muy complicada. Aunque respondí todo no estoy muy seguro de qué tan correcto estaba…

- Hmmm… ya veo… –suspiró apretándolo más fuerte contra su pecho-. ¿No hay algo que quieras decirme?

Akihiko sintió a su pareja tensarse bajo sus brazos e intentó escapar de su contacto sin mucho éxito.

- ¿De qué hablas, Usagi-san? ¿Acaso sigues dormido? Mejor anda al comedor que aquí puedes ocasionar un accidente –le pidió, eludiendo su pregunta.

- Has estado raro últimamente, ¿seguro que no hay algo que quieras decirme?

- ¿Qué? –Tartamudeó, mala señal- ¡Seguro! Ahora mejor anda al comedor que aquí te puedes quemar –señaló la sartén que usaba en ese momento.

- Estás extraño…

Dicho eso le obedeció y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa americana de la cocina, mirándolo con sus ojos aún adormilados.

- Debes estar imaginando cosas –volvió a tartamudear, sonrojándose.

Ninguno agregó algo a su conversación, sólo esperaron en silencio a la comida. Una vez lista, Akihiko lo ayudó a acomodar la mesa.

Una comida bastante simple, como siempre, con el mismo sabor de la cocina de Misaki, pero con algo ausente. Algo que sólo Akihiko podía sentir, pero todavía no lo entendía.

"_Tal vez ese Haru-san tenga algo que ver…_", pensó analizándolo por todos lados, su rostro, sus gestos, sus movimientos. Todo, lo que sea que le diera una pista.

- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó nervioso Misaki por su insistente mirada.

- ¿Viste a _Haru-san_ hoy? –Fue al grano, obteniendo una inesperada reacción de vergüenza en su adorado castaño-. ¿Me estás engañando con él, Misaki?

- ¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas…?

- No sabes mentir, Misaki, tu rostro me lo dice todo.

- ¡Pero no te estoy engañando! –gritó tartamudo.

- ¿Entonces sí pasó algo con ese tipo? –se paró de golpe, molesto.

- ¡No pasó nada, Usagi-san! ¡Deja de ser tan celoso!

- Dime la verdad, Misaki. ¿Te ha tocado? ¿Te ha hecho algo?

Akihiko se apresuró a su lado, tomándolo por los hombros, alterado con sólo pensar que alguien había puesto sus manos sobre su Misaki y lo besó con ansiedad.

- Usagi-san… Detente, por favor…

- ¡Tú eres mío! ¡Que no se te olvide, Misaki! –exclamó apoderándose con ambas manos de su rostro y volviendo a reclamar sus labios.

- ¡U-Usagi-san…! Cálmate… un momento… por favor…

La voz de Misaki se ahogaba entre los labios del escritor, esperando que fuera escuchada, pero la situación se repetía nuevamente y no parecía haber escapatoria.

Las manos ansiosas de Akihiko se metieron bajo su polera, aferrándose a su cintura y forzándolo a ponerse de pie, pegando su pecho contra el propio, manipulando sus labios en un necesitado beso.

- Eres mío, Misaki…

Repitió sin aliento hasta el cansancio, ahogando a Misaki entre la ausencia de aire y los intensos sentimientos.

- Sin ti… sin ti yo me muero, Misaki… –susurró con desespero. Lo cargó entre sus brazos y de alguna manera lo logró acostar en el sofá. Dejó de besar sus labios para morder su pecho mientras apretaba con una mano su excitado bulto-. Te necesito, Misaki…

Las palabras de Akihiko ya no eran extrañas para Misaki, pero aún no podía entender lo que sucedía con él y los hermanos Usami. ¿Qué era eso que los provocaba a "necesitarlo" tanto? Él no tenía nada que lo hiciera especial. No tenía ni el dinero ni la educación que lo hiciera digno de ellos, y aun así disfrutaba su compañía.

¿Pero qué era lo que él esperaba de todo esto?

**(…)**

Los platos los acomodó una amable mesera frente a cada uno de los usuarios de la mesa y deseándoles una excelente velada, se despidió.

Sentados en un restaurante familiar, comiendo una comida común, Misaki observaba la expresión de póker de Haruhiko frente a su plato. Él había pedido una hamburguesa para almorzar y Haruhiko pidió lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo que él. El plato era bastante grande como para contener la gran hamburguesa y acompañarla por una buena porción de papas fritas.

De haber sabido que Haruhiko pediría lo mismo que él, habría elegido algo más simple de comer.

Al notar la mirada de Haruhiko en él, inclinó la cabeza a un lado, peguntando.

- ¿Sucede algo, _Haru-san_?

- ¿Acostumbras comer esto?

- No mucho, pero pensé que no sería mala idea comerlo ahora. ¿Quieres que llame a la mesera? De seguro te podrán cambiar el plato.

- No. Estoy bien –lo interrumpió sin desconectar la mirada de su bandeja.

- ¿Habías comido antes una hamburguesa?

- Claro que sí, pero sólo cuando estaba en el instituto. Ryuuichirou me forzó un par de veces a acompañarlo a lugares así –tomó con ambas manos su pan y lo contempló-. Aunque no recuerdo que fuera tan grande.

- Bueno, este restaurante se caracteriza por servir grandes platos –señaló Misaki mirando hacia las demás mesas que tenían platos casi tan o más grandes que los suyos.

- Ah, ya veo –asintió siguiendo su mirada y volviendo a su hamburguesa.

Tal vez era porque llevaba un tiempo compartiendo con él, pero Misaki se hallaba impresionado por la ligera expresión de desconcierto que logró distinguir en el rostro de Haruhiko. Cualquier otra persona diría que simplemente estaba mirando la comida, pero la leve curvatura de sus labios y el pequeño espacio estrechado entre sus cejas le dio las pistas suficientes a Misaki para suponer lo que estaba sucediendo en su cabeza.

"_Aún me sorprende que haya gente como él en el mundo_", tomó nota, mentalmente, dejando que una suave sonrisa lo animara.

Miró su plato y, como tenía acostumbrado, destapó su hamburguesa agregando a su contenido un poco de mayonesa y salsa de tomate, aprovechando de untar un poco del último sobre sus papas fritas. Una vez terminó con los condimentos, tomó con ambas manos su hamburguesa y abrió la boca bien grande para degustar la primera mordida.

- Tienes una boca muy grande –comentó ciegamente Haruhiko, sorprendiéndolo.

Alcanzó a morder cuando lo escuchó hacer semejante comentario, pero con la boca llena no tenía cómo responderle. Sonrojado de una fuerte tonalidad rojiza, tragó su mordida y espero poder tener el aire para responderle.

- Eres demasiado directo, Haruhiko-san.

- ¿Te molesta?

- No es que me moleste –desvió su mirada evitando la atención que estaba recibiendo-, pero a veces dices cosas muy inesperadas… o innecesarias.

- Entonces sí te molesta –confirmó Haruhiko.

- Que no me molesta, te digo, sólo es inesperado, nada más –volvió a replicar.

- Y yo solamente hacía una observación, no esperaba que eso fuera a ofenderte.

Aún sonrojado, Misaki prolongó otro poco la discusión con el jugador de póker hasta que se vio derrotado a confesar lo que sucedía en su mente.

- Son vergonzosos esos comentarios.

- ¿Ves que no hace mal ser honesto? –Dijo Haruhiko observando su bebida y tomando un sorbo, pronto frunció el ceño- Por cierto, ¿qué bebida es esta, Misaki?

- Coca-Cola, ¿no te gustó, verdad?

- No estoy acostumbrado a las bebidas con gas…

Misaki sonrió, observando cómo exploraba una comida tan común para él, pero que al parecer, para el empresario, era una muy distinta a la que acostumbraba.

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca me gustaron las bebidas gaseosas –agregó Haruhiko, dejando a un lado el vaso plástico con una expresión que declaraba sus intenciones de no volver a tocarlo. Misaki reía mentalmente al notarlo-. A Ryuuichirou le encantaba venir a estos lugares, aún no sé el porqué, y las veces que lo acompañaba terminaba lleno de gases debido a las bebidas que me hacía probar. En esa época tenían más gas que las de ahora, pero todavía no les puedo encontrar el gusto. Oh, perdona, te debo de estar aburriendo con historias de hace más de diez años. Debe ser aburrido para ti conversar con alguien de mi edad –murmuró lo último, cruzándose de brazos, buscando un tema más "universal" para los dos.

Sorprendido, salió de sus cavilaciones cuando Misaki exhaló una cómoda risa. Lo miró esperando que se explicara.

- Discúlpame, no me estoy burlando de ti, te lo aseguro –sacudió sus manos para enfatizar lo que decía-. Es sólo que me recordaste un poco a mi hermano.

- ¿A tu hermano? ¿Cómo?

- Pues veras –sonrió suavemente, intentando disimular lo incómodo que estaba debido a la penetrante mirada de Haruhiko-, como ya sabes, él es diez años mayor que yo y desde que era pequeño, siempre me contaba varias anécdotas. Hasta inventaba cuentos para que me portara bien. Varias veces me habló de series, personajes y hechos de su infancia, pero yo no siempre puedo seguirle el hilo porque somos de distintas generaciones. Aun así me gusta escucharlo, es divertido ver cómo se emociona con algo, aunque sea algo que no entienda por completo. Sobre todo cuando habla de nuestros padres, hay cosas que sólo él vivió o recuerda de ellos –su mirada se suavizó y tomó una papa frita-. Gracias a eso aún puedo sentirlos cerca, a pesar de haberlos perdido cuando apenas tenía ocho años…

Tímidamente bajó la mirada, siendo lentamente acompañada por su cabeza, escondiéndose de lo que quería escapar de sus labios. Masticó su papa frita y pronto continuó.

- Creo que es por lo mismo que me preocupo cuando Usagi-san y usted hablan de su propio padre con tanta frialdad y se tratan de la misma manera entre ustedes dos. Sé que hay muchas cosas de ustedes que desconozco, pero… –apretó los puños bajo la mesa, arrugando sus bluejeans recopilando el valor necesario para decir lo que estaba en su pecho- Mis padres lo eran todo para mí y ahora lo único que me queda es mi hermano. No puedo siquiera pensar en odiarlo o querer ignorarlo, no después de todo lo que hizo por mí. Sin él yo me habría quedado solo, quién sabe dónde y haciendo qué cosas. Se supone que la familia está para apoyarse los unos a los otros, así es como creo y tengo entendido que es, pero con ustedes eso no sucede, aunque sea el mismo Fuyuhiko-san el que intente mejorar los lazos. Me cuesta mucho entenderlos, pero aun así me gustaría poder hacerlo. Me gustaría conocerlos más para poder ayudarlos…

Las palabras enmudecieron al heredero Usami mayor. Misaki apenas había levantado la mirada cuando se hizo consciente de la desconcertada y dubitativa que Haruhiko le dedicaba. Llegó a pensar que había dicho algo innecesario y que debía disculparse. Sin embargo, lo que pasaba en realidad por la mente de Haruhiko era contrario a lo que él creía. Haruhiko no estaba ofendido, al contrario, estaba sorprendido y conmovido. Las palabras que Misaki le había proporcionado lo motivaron a hablar con libertad:

- El asunto con mi padre es complicado –empezó a contar-. Akihiko y yo no somos hijos de la misma madre, supongo que eso ya lo sabías, ¿no? –vio a Misaki asentir y reacomodó la posición de sus brazos cruzados- Eso es porque, para él, nosotros no somos una familia, sólo somos otra inversión. La señora Usami, la madre de Akihiko, estaba más que consciente de eso, por eso nos permitió adoptar el apellido, pero mi madre no estaba enterada.

Esta confesión que Haruhiko realizó, captó la atención de Misaki, lo cual significó que se atreviera a levantarla cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos. La mirada de Haruhiko, sin embargo, estaba perdida en la bandeja de comida de Misaki. Sorprendentemente, esa expresión no lo incomodaba y lo observó continuar su relato.

- Mi familia, la de mi madre, era dueña de una micro-empresa nacional. Si no mal recuerdo, era una empresa bastante humilde, no anhelaba llegar a ser una gran empresa, le importaba ser más un aporte para la comunidad que enriquecerse, pero cuando mi madre se casó con… mi padre, el enfoque empezó a cambiar.

La historia de Haruhiko fue escuchada con fiel atención por parte del joven que lo acompañaba, lentamente entendiendo el ambiente en el que creció. La historia era larga, pero sonaba tan honesta y real que Misaki no podía pensar siquiera en que le aburriera.

- Finalmente, a los pocos meses después del resultado del juicio en favor de mi padre, me enteré que mi madre…se había suicidado.

Su mirada finalmente se elevó a los ojos de Misaki, por primera vez desde que se conocían, demostrando un profundo dolor por el simple recuerdo del pasado.

- Una vez que perdió mi custodia, mi madre decidió suicidarse. Dejó una carta donde explicaba cómo se sentía, cuanto le dolía perder las tres cosas más importantes de su vida: Su esposo, su hijo y la empresa de la familia. Decía que no quería vivir sin sus seres queridos. Que su vida se había ido lentamente, primero con la empresa, luego con su esposo y finalmente… cuando perdió mi custodia…

Esas últimas palabras salieron de sus labios con una forzada calma.

**(…)**

Una vez apaciguada su pasión, el cuerpo de Akihiko cayó en el mundo de los sueños sin siquiera alcanzar a llevarse consigo a "su Misaki", quien ahora simplemente lo miraba desde la postura en la que había terminado el acto. Afortunadamente no lo tenía encima, sino en ese momento estaría asfixiándose.

Contempló su nuevo conocimiento, reflejando en el rostro de Akihiko el rostro de Haruhiko, intentando hacerse una idea de cómo era su madre. Para su desgracia había muchos rasgos que indicaban su relación sanguínea con Fuyuhiko. Hasta en eso parecía querer controlar a sus hijos.

- ¿Qué sucede conmigo…? –murmuró sintiendo un profundo deseo de ver la sonrisa de Haruhiko de nuevo.

**(…)**

* * *

><p><em>*Uso tan común como lo es "okaerinasai"<em>

_A/N: ¿Y va bien? ¿Va mal? ¿Qué opinan?_


End file.
